


Twitter Was A Mistake (like me)

by mikeythemage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (again not until later), (but not until later >:) ), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Author projecting onto Peter Parker, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Liz Toomes, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Liz and Peter are still friends, M/M, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Trying his Bestest(tm), Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Harley Keener, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Sarcastic Harley Keener, Sarcastic Peter Parker, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has no idea how to handle teenagers, Trans Michelle Jones, Twitter, Various Fandom References, but in the fun way, cant believe i just put angst in the tags of a twitter fic bye, just long distance :), this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeythemage/pseuds/mikeythemage
Summary: labs are made for exploding@peteractuallytony stark learn how to tie your own shoes challenge4:29 p.m • 1 week ago • Twitter for StarkPhone20 replies   7 retweets   300 likesgitc@pretzelcrisps@peteractuallyHello??????? Does he????? Really not??????Know how????? To tie his shoes????labs are made for exploding@peteractually@pretzelcrispsdont ask hes self conscious abt itgirls pretty@lizbiz@peteractuallyTHEN WHY WOULD YOU TWEET THIS NJKAJAKFJAHAJDJILDH???labs are made for exploding@peteractually@lizbizspite
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Liz Toomes/Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 159
Kudos: 530





	1. get off my tweet

**labs are made for exploding**  
_@peteractually_

when i said i wanted to get a job  
this was exactly what i meant

📍 _Queens, NY_

1,234 following 89 followers

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually

ayo!!! dead fucking parents check >B)!!!!!!!!!

1:56 a.m • 2 weeks ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

26 replies 32 retweets 149 likes

* * *

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually

i have decided that thinking is not for me! thank  
u guys for following me on this journey! glad to  
disappoint

4:12 a.m • 1 week ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

449 replies 1.7k retweets 3.9k likes

* * *

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
  
tony stark learn how to tie your own shoes challenge

  
4:29 p.m • 1 week ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

20 replies 7 retweets 300 likes

* * *

**gitc** @pretzelcrisps  
_@peteractually_

Hello??????? Does he????? Really not??????  
Know how????? To tie his shoes????

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@pretzelcrisps_

dont ask hes self conscious abt it

**girls pretty** @lizbiz  
_@peteractually_

THEN WHY WOULD YOU TWEET THIS NJKAJAKF  
JAHAJDJILDH???

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually

spite

**girls pretty** @lizbiz

ominous,,,,,,,

* * *

**my dick fell off** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

Can i change my name yet

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

no

**my dick fell off** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

Die

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

<3333333

* * *

**wlw make me :)** @yournewgf  
_@peteractually_

how do u know this??

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@yournewgf_

have u literally ever seen him wear non-velcro shoes?

**wlw make me :)** @yournewgf  
_@peteractually_

i...... no i have not

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@yournewgf_

i rest my case

**> >> read more replies....**

* * *

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually

not me getting third degree burns LMFAONAJBAHDS

7:56 p.m • 45 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

14 replies 2 retweets 204 likes

* * *

**smarter than you** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

Are you okay????

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

you changed your name :(((

**smarter than you** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

Of course that's your concern here... what happened?

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

mr. stark told me not to run with the boiling water

**smarter than you** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

And you ran with it to prove you aren't a child

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually

yeah how did u kno?

**smarter than you** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

Peter i have known you for like ten years

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

lmao tru

* * *

**gitc** @nedison  
_@peteractually_

This is why my moms don't let you help with  
dinner

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@nedison_

this is peterparkerphobic

**gitc** @nedison  
_@peteractually_

I'm peterparkerphobic and proud <333

**smarter than you** @micheeee  
_@nedison , @peteractually , micheeee_

Omg me too <3333

**girls pretty** @lizbiz  
_@nedison , @peteractually , @micheeee_

So glad to finally meet others with this <3333

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@nedison , @micheeee , @lizbiz_

AJFNNJFSFKLMJK Y'ALL FAKE

* * *

_**10:32 p.m** _

_**1 new Twitter notification** _

_**Tony Stark retweeted your tweet:** not me getti..._

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
_@peteractually_

I told you.

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
_@tstarkofficial_

shouldn't you be in bed grandpa? get off my tweet

10:43 p.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

440.5k replies 526k retweets 3.3 millions likes


	2. hot off the press

**@BUZZFEED: WHO IS TWITTER USER @PETERACTUALLY? TRUTH IS, WE DON'T KNOW EITHER, BUT HERE ARE SOME PICTURES OF HIM!**

* * *

**@THEDAILYBUGLE: IS TWITTER USER @PETERACTUALLY ANOTHER ONE OF TONY STARK'S EXPERIMENTS?**

* * *

**@CNN: WHAT IS TONY STARK'S RELATIONSHIP WITH TWITTER USER @PETERACTUALLY?**

* * *

**@BBCNEWS: @PETERACTUALLY; PURE TRUTH, OR PUBLICITY STUNT?**

* * *

**@YESTERDAYTHISHAPPENED: TWITTER USER @PETERACTUALLY SHOCKS TWITTER WITH INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HIMSELF AND ONE TONY STARK.**

**labs are made for exploding**   
_@peteractually_

the official account for dragging

tony stark through the mud

(love u tony, but u deserve it)

📍 _Queens, NY_

1,234 following 8.9 million followers

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually

tony stark cant cook spagehtii karen

send tweet

4:16 p.m • 15 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

780k replies 500K retweets 987.3k likes

* * *

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@peteractually_

You roast Tony Stark ONE (1) time and

suddenly you're internet famous, smh

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@nedison_

its actually bc im EGGSTREMELY seggsy

and cool but ok b jealous ig

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@peteractually_

self love is important and all but

please stfu xoxo

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@nedison_

JUAIHNIOAJHRRWIOLDWU NED

* * *

**girls pretty** @lizbiz  
 _@peteractually_

This is why I wouldn't let you

on the English team for acadec

while I was captain

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@lizbiz_

lol i know it was actually cause

i was just too smart n u didnt

want to make every1 else

feel bad :) no need 2 lie

**girls pretty** @lizbiz  
 _@peteractually_

Me looking for where tf

that would ever be true:

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@lizbiz_

i know it isnt true i am just filled

with copious amounts of hubris

**why** @forwhy  
 _@peteractually_

Annabeth Chase headass

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@forwhy_

nico diangelo >>>>>>

**why** @forwhy  
 _@peteractually_

literally _> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

Kid, you have created vaccines to

deadly diseases on more than

one occasion... but you can't

spell spaghetti?

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@tstarkofficial_

don't need to spell it if i can

make it... which u cant. loser lmao

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

This is my personal intern.

This is the kid I trust around

explosives. This is the guy.

Oh my God.

**give me a break 2k4ever** @bitchyg0th  
 _@tstarkofficial , @peteractually_

tony rn

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually , @bitchyg0th_

Not really, but okay...

**give me a break 2k4ever** @bitchyg0th  
 _@tstarkofficial , @peteractually_

HELLO????????? @bitchyf3mme

**give my gf a break 2k4ever** @bitchyf3mme  
 _@tstarkofficial , @peteractually , @bitchyg0th_

LEAH OMFG WHAT THE FUCK !!!!!!!

* * *

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

you...... i like you....

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

@tstarkofficial i like him

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southerncharm_

No.

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@tstarkofficial_

literally never has you saying

that worked on me ever????

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southerncharm_

Get off his tweet.

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@tstarkofficial_

pretty sure out of the two of us you're

the one he wants off his tweets but ok

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

what do you say, man??? am i

allowed to stay?????

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southerncharm_

No.

**labs are made for exploding** @peterparker  
 _@southerncharm , @tstarkofficial_

he asked me, not u, but go off ig

**labs are made for exploding** @peterparker  
 _@southerncharm , @tstarkofficial_

also any1 who can annoy tony as

easily as me is cool in my book so

u can stay >:)

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@tstarkofficial_

eat fuckin paste tony

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@tstarkofficial , @peteractually_

oh hell yeah we dem bois

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually_

Be right back, asking Strange to

take me to a reality where this

never happened

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@tstarkofficial_

peg draco malfoy for me

**labs are made for exploding** @peterparker  
 _@tstarkofficial_

get pegged by draco malfoy for me

**labs are made for exploding** @peterparker  
 _@southerncharm_

MJAENJAIWIQK MIND LINK

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

JAKDNSJKHJWK !!!!!

* * *

**Tony Stark  
** _@tstarkofficial_

You already know this stuff.

📍 _NY_

20 following 45 million followers

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial

How much would it cost to delete

Twitter?

4:31 p.m • Just Now • Twitter for Iron Man Suit

980k replies 1.35 million retweets 4 million likes

* * *

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@tstarkofficial_

dignity

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

Bold of you to assume I have dignity.

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@tstarkofficial_

i was talking about peppers, actually.

have fun with explaining that to her

:)

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

I am no longer deleting Twitter.

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@tstarkofficial_

Disappointing

* * *

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@tstarkofficial_

"Twitter for Iron Man Suit" actually

fuck off holy shit

* * *

**_[man of steel]_ **

**garage band**

wait r the pics in the buzzfeed

article like actually him?????

**man of steel**

You won't stop asking me until I tell you,

will you?

**garage band**

no lmao

**man of steel**

I appreciate the honesty.

And yes.

They are actually him.

**garage band**

JKHAJJKFLNJAKRNWJKNRWHKJ

Thank you for your conformation, Anthony Edward Stark.

I appreciate it deeply.

:)

**man of steel**

Oh no.

* * *

**ten i see** _  
@southerncharm_

tony stark learn how to interact

with people under the age of 40

challenge failed once again

📍 _bum fuck tennessee_

451 following 1 follower

**ten i see** @southerncharm

this is the only tweet i will ever make:

boys r so pretty hnnnnnnng

3:50 a.m • 4 years ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1 reply 1 like

* * *

**ten i see** @southerncharm

breaking my 4 year long no tweet

streak just to say:

HNNNGGGGGG???? BOYS????? R  
STILL SO PRETTY??????????  
WHO GAVE THEM PERMISSION??  
??????????

5:32 p.m • Ten minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

* * *

_**5:42 p.m** _

_**1 new Twitter notification** _

_**Tony Stark retweeted your tweet:** breaking my 4..._

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southercharm_

I swear to God if this is about my

intern, Harley...

**ten i see** @southenrcharm  
 _@tstarkofficial_

isnt it time for your medication, old man?

as a wise man once said: get off my tweet

5:44 p.m • Three minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

428.9k replies 568k retweets 2.4 millions likes


	3. how many children are you friends with?

**@BUZZFEED: TONY STARK'S RECENT TWEETS REVEAL HE'S FRIENDS WITH YET ANOTHER TEEN?**

* * *

**@BBCNEWS: @SOUTHERNCHARM APPEARS TO BE ANOTHER ONE OF TONY STARK'S YOUNGER ACQUAINTANCES**

* * *

**@CNN: @SOUTHERNCHARM SEEMS TO BE EVEN MORE SET ON MAKING FUN OF TONY STARK THAN @PETERACTUALLY**

* * *

**ten i see** _  
@southerncharm_

some ppl followed me so i

have been pressured into

tweeting more

📍 _bum fuck tennessee_

451 following 4.6 millions followers

**ten i see** @southerncharm

how to b internet famous:

bully tony stark apparently

4:39 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

321.6k replies 578k retweets 894.9k likes

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southerncharm_

No one take this advice.

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm , @tstarkofficial_

it works so idk y any1 wouldnt

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually_

I will take away lab privileges.

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm , @tstarkofficial_

good luck with that your bones are

practically dust from old age :)

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@southerncharm , @tstarkofficial , @peteractually_

Peter dragging Toeknee through

the dirt like this will quite

literally never get old

**rip unus annus** @ekekekek  
 _@nedison_

Toeknee??????

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@ekekekek_

That's what he is in my phone

**rip unus annus** @ekekekek  
 _@nedison_

YOU HAVE TONY STAKRS  
PHONE NUMBE?????????/

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@ekekekek_

Yeah lol

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@nedison_

Why is that my contact in

your phone?

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@tstarkofficial_

Cause you smell like toes

and your knees look weird

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial_

THEY DO OMG JUAIHNDJIAH  
I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY  
ONE WHO NOTCIED

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm_

FRFRFR!!!!! LIKE HELLO???

KING YOUR KNEES ARE

CALLING FOR HELP!!!!!!!

ANSWER

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@southerncharm , @tstarkofficial , @peteractually_

That's why Tony ain't

got no knees

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm_

cause he cant even pray to

jesus bitch

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @peteractually_

get out of my car

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @peteractually_

Get OUT of my CAR

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @micheeee_

M.J!!!!!!!!!!!

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @peteractually , @micheeee_

M.J YES OMG QUEEN

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @peteractually , @micheeee_

i just met u but i alrdy

love u

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @peteractually_

Yeah i'm sorta a bd don't stress

or whatever

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @peteractually_

Also i will take any opportunity

possible to make fun of

tonee stuck because he ate

my waffle three months ago

**ten i see** @southerncharm  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @peteractually , @micheeee_

unforgivable

**labs are made for exploding** @peteractually  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @micheeee_

__

_**gitc** @nedison  
@tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @peteractually , @micheeee_

Cancelled

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@nedison , @tstarkofficial , @southerncharm , @peteractually_

Thanks for your support kings <3

**1 gay 2 gay red gay blue gay** _@redblueships_

what the actual Fuck (capital f)

just happened?????

* * *

**u ever just** @dieorsomething  
 _@southerncharm_

okay. first @/peteractually, then

@southerncharm, now

@/nedison and @/micheeee????

wtf???????

**republicans get rekt compilation** @noturprincess  
 _@dieorsomething_

so u tag m.j but not me??? ok

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@dieorsomething , @noturprincess_

@ me next time

**republicans get rekt compilation** @noturprincess  
 _@dieorsomething , @micheeee_

KIAJDMJAKDW wanna steal

tonie's shampoo and replace

it w/glue

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@dieorsomething , @noturprincess_

Omg you're so big brained

**u ever just** @dieorsomething  
 _@noturprincess , @micheeee_

hello???????

_**u ever just** @dieorsomething  
@socialismsslut , @micheeee_

@tstarkofficial

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@dieorsomething , @socialismsslut_

Too many.

* * *

_**[tony stark is lame club]** _

**peetar parkedcar**

should we add southenrcharm guy????

**wed leaves**

Pretty sure his name was Harley or something

**mycello bones**

p sure it was

But yes, add him

**churrios**

plz do it yall r so lame <//3

**peetar parkedcar**

wev well figure it out soon enuf

shuri ihysm <//3

one sec lemme add him

_**[harley k. has been added to tony stark is lame club]** _

**peetar parkedcar**

full name plz n thnk u

**harley k.**

???? harley keener??????

**[peetar parkedcar has changed harley k. to hurley sweener]**

**hurley sweener**

this answered none of the questions i had

in any way shape or form

**peeter parkedcar**

usernames r all of our names spelled

fucking horrendously

**hurley sweener**

oooooooo

ncice

**wed leaves**

So.

You like to make fun of Toeknee too.

**hurley sweener**

he broke into my garage he deserves it

**peeter parkedcar**

BYE HE LITERALLY JUST SHOWED

UP IN MY HOUSE ONE DAY AND

ASKED ME TO WORK FOR HIM

**hurley sweener**

JMUJSKAJUIOSR????????

**churrios**

he has a habit of just,,,,

appearing

**mycello bones**

He likes to eat my food without

asking so I have my reasons

**wed leaves**

I used to idolize him but then I

met him one (1) time and was

like 'wow this man is such a nerd'

**churrios**

he has always been dumber than

me so I like to clown him for it

**peetar parkedcar**

once u see tone e eat an entire

bucket of sour cream while sobbing

u lose all respect 4 him

**hurley sweener**

once u help him rebuild an iron man

suit at 11 u realize he isnt as

smart as everyone says he is

**peeter parkedcar**

WHAT?>ALKJKQLEQIU????

**mycello bones**

EXCUSE ME

**wed leaves**

?????????????????????

**churrios**

e-eleven,,,,,,,,

**hurley sweener**

yeah his suit was broken so i helped

him rebuild/fix it with the limited

resourses my 11 year old ass had

**peetar parkedcar**

hi then ur literally a genius????

**hurley sweener**

oh i never thought abt that

**churrios**

king shit omg

**wed leaves**

How can someone be so galaxy

brained but also so goddamn stupid

**mycello bones**

i'm having a fucking aneurysm holy shit

* * *

**Tony Stark retweeted**

Yeah, it fucking should have

been for you. Goddamn

eleven years old making me

an Iron Man suit. Jesus Christ.

> _**ten i see** @southerncharm_
> 
> _was not aware making an_
> 
> _iron man suit was supposed_
> 
> _to b hard??? i made 1 at 11_
> 
> _for t*ny  
> _

6:27 p.m • 17 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.7m replies 3.2m retweets 15.9m likes


	4. do you kids ever sleep?

**HISTORY, HUH?  
** _@peteractually_

siri how do i stop being

so seggsy n cool

📍 _Queens, NY_

1,234 following 9.3 million followers

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually

harley is coming to visit n were

planning on replicating tonys suit

just 2 spite him wish us luck

1:19 a.m • 18 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

995.3k replies 705.2K retweets 4.7m likes

* * *

**gitc** @nedison  
_@peteractually_

Can I come? I want to see

the look on his face when it

happens.

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
_@nedison_

ofc king <33 so can m.j n

shuri (if they can make it)

* * *

**bragging rights** @forthefaintofheart

Are we ever going to acknowledge

how wild this whole @/peteractually

\- @/southerncharm - @/nedison -

@/micheeee situation is?

**huggies 4 buggies** @rectalthermometer  
_@forthefaintofheart_

I've learned not to question this

avengers/tony shit anymore tbh

**bragging rights** @forthefaintofheart  
_@rectalthermometer_

Yeah cool cool cool but wtaf is

your handle?????

**huggies 4 buggies** @rectalthermometer  
_@forthefaintofheart_

:)

**bragging rights** @forthefaintofheart  
_@rectalthermometer_

I hate this site so much <3

* * *

**HISTORY, HUH? retweeted**

DUDE YES IT'S LITERALLY

ONE OF MY FAVORITE

BOOKS! FIRSTPRINCE

RIGHTS!!!!!

> **preorder ⚡️ ONE LAST STOP** @casey_mcquiston

> @peteractually having a quote
> 
> from RWRB as his name makes
> 
> my entire year oh my gosh...

1:46 a.m • 23 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

215k replies 467k retweets 1.6m likes

* * *

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm

un-follow me now, this is

gonna be the only thing i tweet

about for the next week. ive wanted

this for years fuck. what the fuck.

2:38 a.m • 51 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

467k replies 622k retweets 789.2k likes

* * *

**Carry On, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

context:

@peteractually forced me to

read carry on and i,,,, mr.

simon snow sir here is my

soul on a platter

**Carry On, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

N E WEIS he told me to take

notes while reading so i did

and here r some of da

highlights

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"you were the sun and i was

crashing into you" LET ME

FUCKING BREATHE B4 U

HIT ME WITH THE

INVENTION OF ROMANCE

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“he smiles and he's made

of trouble.” literally get out

of my face wtf wtf wtf

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

call me tyrannus basilton

pitch cause im fucking

gay WOW the way he

describes simon,,,,,mmm

perhaps i am in love

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“he's not a monster. hes

just a villain. hes not a villain.

hes just a boy. im kissing a

boy. im kissing baz.” lord

give me strength cause im

crying

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“light a match inside your heart.”

bit gay innit mate (2 pages of

notes later) “im hopelessly in love

with him.” well that clears that up

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“simon snow is still going to die

kissing me. just not today.”

*sobs so hard i die*

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“my road to hell isnt paved with

good intentions - or bad - its just

my road.” what halsey song is this

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“its the good things that hurt when

youre missing them.” ow fuck u

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“you were the centre of my universe

and everything else spun around you.”

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“he told me we were stars.” queen

im so sorry <3333333

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“dont say hello, simon. because then

well have to say good-bye, and i cant

stand good-byes.” coming for my

abandonment issues head on huh

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“its okay that youre not okay.

whatever youre feeling is okay.”

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“youre so alive, simon snow.

you got my share of it.”

just,,,,,,,,, yeah

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“may you fight your own battles

and forge your own wings.”

literally who gave this sentence

the right????

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

“how long does it take for a star

to collapse? how many trillions

of years?” talk abt stars in ur

book one (1) time and all the

gays will flock to it like moths

to a flame (its me im all the

gays)

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

thats the end of that >:)

* * *

**teen beach movie enthusiast** @howtowhat

Current mood: harley just

fucking LOSING it over

Carry On by Rainbow Rowell

4: 29 a.m • 6 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

46k replies 22k retweets 79.8k likes

* * *

**Carry on, Simon retweeted**

no x2

> **HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually
> 
> no
> 
> _**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial_
> 
> _Why is my TL filled with_
> 
> _@southercharm and_
> 
> _@peteractually posting at_
> 
> _ungodly hours of the night?_
> 
> _Do you kids ever sleep?_

8: 42 a.m • 56 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

495k replies 682k retweets 797.8k likes


	5. It is NOT weird to have conspiracy theories about kids that I do not know and that do not know me either!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? randomly inserting a b-plot before I even insert an A-plot? yeah <3

_**@BBCNEWS: PRINCE EFRAN WILLIS DORMER HAS NOW OFFICIALLY BEEN MISSING FOR THREE MONTHS. TENSIONS ARE HIGH FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY AS THE RED HALLOW RELEASES NEW SET OF LETTERS** _

* * *

_**@FOXNEWS: THE ROYAL FAMILY ASSURES THAT THEY ARE DOING EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO HELP TOWNS BEING RAIDED BY TERRORIST GROUP "THE RED HALLOW"** _

* * *

_**@CNN: ANONYMOUS SOURCE SAYS THAT "THE RED HALLOW" IS BEING FRAMED... WITH EVIDENCE** _

* * *

_**@ABCNEWS: THE ROYAL FAMILY LOSES SUPPORT OF ANOTHER ALLY AMIDST WORRIES OF A COUP** _

* * *

_**@ABCNEWS: AUTHORITIES ARE STILL LOOKING FOR MISSING ROYAL GUARD EDDISON CANMORE AND THE DOCUMENTS THEY STOLE** _

* * *

_**@CNN: A MEMBER OF "THE RED HALLOW" HAS REPORTEDLY LOST AN ARM. AUTHORITIES ATTEMPT TO FIND IT TO PERFORM FINGERPRINT ANALYSIS** _

* * *

**UP IN FLAMES  
** _@leaderoftherevolution_

I'm gay and Jewish

so if I don't go to

hell where, am I

going? (he/him)

243 following 4,567 followers

**royal veins  
** _@kindasortaaprince_ **  
**

Yes I'm actually

a prince. No I'm

not straight.

(he/him)

490 following 10,982 followers

**ARMed and dangerous  
** _@ladyknightsdoitbetter_ **  
**

missing an arm

but i can still

steal ur girl

(she/her)

172 following 4,873 followers

**Leaving the Dark Side  
** _@traitortothecourt_ **  
**

Wanted by the

fascist leaders

(they/them)

98 following 7,857 followers

* * *

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution

This whole southernactually/tony stark

being friends with a bunch of teens thing

is driving me fucking crazy like??? Are

we never going to ackowledge how weird

it is??????

12:19 a.m • 59 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

53.9k replies 5.7K retweets 74.2k likes

* * *

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@leaderoftherevolution_

my dad doesn't care cause he's lame

asf and we all know i h8 my m*m so

i literally have no one to talk to abt it

smh >:(

**ARMed and dangerous** @ladyknightsdoitbetter  
 _@leaderoftherevolution , @kindasortaaprince_

deadass?????? like i know ppl have gotten

used to all the crazy shit that goes on at

this point but? this is just totally out of left

field??????????

**Leaving the Dark Side** @traitortothecourt  
 _@leaderoftherevolution , @kindasortaaprince , @ladyknightsdoitbetter_

TY EMS!!!!!! i'm like "hey yall this

is kinda low on the shock scale

w/ things that happen in regards

to Tony Stark and that's why it's

so wild." and everyone is like "stfu"

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution  
 _@kindasortaprince , @ladyknightsdoitbetter , @traitortothecourt_

Literally!!!! I just?????? Idk I feel off

abt it for some reason,,,,,,,

something is up

**ARMed and dangerous** @ladyknightsdoitbetter  
 _@leaderoftherevolution , @kindasortaaprince , @traitortothecourt_

king not u abt to make an entire ass

conspiracy theory abt this 😭😭😭😭

**Leaving the Dark Side** @traitortothecourt  
 _@leaderoftherevolution , @kindasortaaprince , @ladyknightsdoitbetter_

KIDJHSU DEADASS LIKE BRO NOT

EVERYTHING IS A COVER UP 😭😭

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@leaderoftherevolution ,_ _@ladyknightsdoitbetter , @traitortothecourt_

we get it you question the norm 🙄

pack it up katniss everdeen

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution

_@kindasortaaprince @ladyknightsdoitbetter , @traitortothecourt_

SHUT THE FUCK UP IM ONTO SMTHN

KMAJKDLNJIKUK

* * *

_**[The Red Hallow]** _

**h*ck the monarchy**

Y'all wanna hear my southernactually theory?

**fr*cking kills the king**

not particularly no

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

i feel like this is a rhetorical question

**calls the king a little sh**t**

sure babe :)

**h*ck the monarchy**

Efran is the only one of you with rights

**fr*cking kills the king**

he's biased cause he's ur bf smh

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

get it on wiv it den >:((

**h*ck the monarchy**

AIGHT DAMN

okay so

*clears throat*

peteractually,,,,,

is spider-man

**calls the king a little sh**t**

**fr*cking kills the king**

****

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

****

**h*ck the monarchy**

JAKDHNKAJNNAKJHFJUIJWK

Y'ALL AREN'T EVEN GONNA HEAR ME OUT????

**calls the king a little sh**t**

Emory

Babe

Sweetheart

Light of my life

You have officially crossed into reaching teritory

**fr*cking kills the king**

oh THIS is reaching territory but the conspiracy

that the bakers entire family was cannibals

wasn't?????

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

To be fair, he was actually right

**h*ck the monarchy**

EXACTLY!!!

FUCKING THANK U EDDIE!!!!!

When have my conspiracy theories ever been wrong???

literally when????

**fr*cking kills the king**

****

**h*ck the monarchy**

bruh

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

you know what? i'll bite

WHY and HOW is peteractually spider-man?

**[h*ck the monarchy has sent nine quotes with links]**

> **@peteractually: every time i stop a robbery i tell the criminals gg even though i could be saying ez. stay humble <3 (Nov 14, 16)**
> 
> **@BBCNEWS: ROBBERS STOPPED BY SPIDER-MAN SAY HE TOLD THEM "GG" AFTER APPREHENDING THEM (Nov 16, 16)**
> 
> **@peteractually: got shot again lmfao (Nov 18, 16)**
> 
> **@peteractually: dear everyone ever, spandex suits are not comfortable in any way, shape, or form. all athletes are ying to your face. sincerely, someone who has to wear a spandex suit for 10+ hours pretty much every single night (Nov 27, 16)**
> 
> **@peteractually: ironically enough i DESPISE spiders. i probably have PTSD from,,,,,, 'the incident' (Sep 29, 17)**
> 
> **@tstarkofficial: Kid, stop posting things like this. It'll give you away.**
> 
> **@peteractually: JAKSNAHJDBSNJ sorry </3**
> 
> **@peteractually: getting stabbed in the gut is NOT it yall how do masochists do this shit (Nov 14, 20)**
> 
> **@peteractually: IGNORE MY LAST TWEET UHM ANYWAYS HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING ON THIS FINE EVENING WHERE I HAVE DEFINITELY NOT BEEN STABBED IN THE GUT AND AM PERFECTLY FINE?**

**fr*cking kills the king**

****

**calls the king a little sh**t**

****

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

**h*ck the monarchy**

I rest my case :)

**fr*cking kills the king**

WHAT THE FUCK????

HOW THE FUCKING HELL????

HOW DID YOU EVEN????

WHAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT???????

WHY ARE YOU ACTUALLY MAYBE POSSIBLY RIGHT ABT THIS????

**h*ck the monarchy**

Idk why you even doubt me anymore smh

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

Ellowen when Emory is once again right abt something

**calls the king a little sh**t**

LFNJAIHNIAOHJUQIRD

n e weis im dating the smartest dumbass on the plant

**fr*cking kills the king**

i thought you said southerncharm was the smartest

dumbass on the planet??

**calls the king a little sh**t**

hmmm,,, suddenly i can't read,,,,, curious

**h*ck the monarchy**

UHM GUYS???

TONY STARK JUST SLID INTO MY DMS?????

**calls the king a little sh**t**

cap

_**[h*ck the monarchy has sent a screenshot]** _

**calls the king a little sh**t**

NOT CAP

I REPEAT NOT CAP

**fr*cking kills the king**

FUCKING ANSWER STUPID ASS

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

LITERALLY WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO US

ANSWER THE DM FOOL

**h*ck the monarchy**

AIGHT AIGHT

* * *

_**[Tony Stark]** _

**Tony Stark**

A little birdie told me that you have a theory about

Peter.

**Emory T.**

Who exactly?

**Tony Stark**

That doesn't concern you.

**Emory T.**

I think it does, actually.

It's my privacy. If someone is able to

access my private messages I need

to know. There are things in there

better left secrets.

**Tony Stark**

Your plans for a coup? 

**Emory T.**

I won't confirm nor deny that

statement.

**Tony Stark**

That's an answer in itself.

**Emory T.**

I know.

But I'm starting to understand

that your 'little birdie' was your

own need for obviation.

**Tony Stark**

What would I be obviating?

**Emory T.**

You tell me.

**Tony Stark**

You're pretty confident for

someone talking to a billionaire

with a suit that's killed literal

aliens.

**Emory T.**

You're pretty confident for

someone talking to a teenager

planning a coup for a country

you've never been to and that's

been pretty successful with his

search for allies so far.

**Tony Stark**

Well, that explains the sudden

switch from normal teenager

chat to professional email standards.

**Emory T.**

I suppose it would.

What do you want, Mr. Stark?

**Tony Stark**

I want to know what you're

going to be doing with your...

theory, on Peter.

**Emory T.**

The Spider-Man one?

**Tony Stark**

Yes. That one.

**Emory T.**

Nothing, really.

i tend to just think up theories

and send them to my friends,

and then the information ends

up being true and I get bragging

rights for a couple weeks.

**Tony Stark**

I see.

So you're really going to be

keeping it just between you

and your friends?

**Emory T.**

I am.

But, I'm curious. Am I right?

**Tony Stark**

I won't confirm nor deny that

statement.

**Emory T.**

That's an answer in itself.

**Tony Stark**

I know.

**Emory T.**

Will that be all?

**Tony Stark**

Not quite.

**Emory T.**

?

**Tony Stark**

Who are you planning on

replacing the royal family?

**Emory T.**

My boyfriend.

**Tony Stark**

Seems a bit biased.

**Emory T.**

Considering my boyfriend

is Prince Dormer of the

royal family, I don't

agree.

**Tony Stark**

You're dating the missing

prince?

How?

**Emory T.**

Kidnapped him on accident.

Told him about all the

shady shit his family is

actually doing.

Turned him over to the

revolution.

The rest is a long story.

**Tony Stark**

Christ.

Well then, good luck.

And if you ever need some

help, I know some people

who might be willing to

help.

**Emory T.**

Thank you.

Lol you 'know some people'.

Just say you think I'm totally

cool for what I'm doing to

help and go.

**Tony Stark**

I ADMIRE what you're doing

to help. That's it.

**Emory T.**

I have to go. One of my...

co-workers just knocked

water all over the plans.

**Tony Stark**

Hope you can recover them.

**Emory T.**

As do I.

**Tony Stark**

By the way,

the King and Queen's

chambers are going to be

relatively unguarded during

their party next week.

Just saying.

**Emory T.**

Interesting.

**Tony Stark**

Isn't it?

Have a good day.

**Emory T.**

You as well.

* * *

**_[The Red Hallow]_ **

_**[h*ck the monarchy has changed their name to Party Planner]** _

**Party Planner**

Meet in the planning tent in five minutes

**calls the king a little sh**t**

On my way

**fr*cking kills the king**

Already there

**breaks the kings d*rn legs**

Be right there

* * *

**_[ONE WEEK LATER]_ **

* * *

_**@CNN: DOZENS OF ROYAL DOCUMENTS WERE STOLEN BY "THE RED HALLOW" DURING THE ROYAL FAMILIES PARTY LAST NIGHT** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emory, Efran, Ellowen, and Eddison are all OC's of mine from an actual novel that I'm working on. Hope you like them as much as I do.


	6. i feel like we give  the alien invasions in new york way too much hype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait maybe this can be the a-plot hold on,,,,

**HISTORY, HUH?  
** _@peteractually_

siri how do i stop being

so seggsy n cool

📍 _Queens, NY_

1,234 following 9.5 million followers

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually

with everything going on with

the whole royal family business

in the news i feel like we give

the alien invasions in new york

way too much hype

* * *

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

like???? there's so much tea?

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

prince efran going missing

documents being stolen

one of the royal guards

switching sides????

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

i feel like im watching an

episode of once upon a

time or smthn

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

but also, royal family sus

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

like i dont doubt the

prince is actually

missing, but the king n

queen??? somethigns

up with them,,,,,,,

i dont trust em smh

**wlw make me :)** @noturprincess  
 _@peteractually_

deadass >:( they

make me u n c o m f y

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution  
 _@peteractually , @noturprincess_

I knew I liked you

guys

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@leaderoftherevolution_

lmfao who r u

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution  
 _@peteractually_

Don't worry about it.

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

Kid, you really shouldn't

talk about politics online.

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@tstarkofficiall_

i do what i want

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@tstarkofficial_

besides im a teenager,

not some important rich

guy, no one cares what i

think lmao

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

You'd be surprised.

* * *

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

the royal family fuckin

sucks. the only one that's

actually done something to

help is the prince and now

he's gone missing. wack >:(

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@southernactually_

LITERALLY!!!!!!

PRINCE EFRAN RIGHTS!!!!

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

but yeah i hope they

find him soon. or like,,

idk something else

happens cause yIKES

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

mood asf bouta overthrow

their government myself

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually_

get in line

**Carry on, Simon** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually , @kindasortaaprince_

IAJDAKAJDOSD everyone

hates the royal family

(- efran) huh?

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually_

you have no idea

* * *

**peterparkerphobic** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually_

Me when it comes out

that the royal family

(- efran) was terrible

and The Red Hallow

was the good guys

**ARMed and dangerous** @ladyknightsdoitbetter  
 _@peteractually , @micheeee_

me when it comes out

that The Red Hallow

was lead by a bunch

of teenagers

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@micheeee , @ladyknightsdoitbetter_

@ladyknightsdoitbetter

WHAT???

**ARMed and dangerous** @ladyknightsdoitbetter  
 _@peteractually , @micheeee_

Don't worry about it

* * *

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@peteractually_

All the ominous replies

from those three accounts

on this tweet are making

me nervous KLAJDAA

**Leaving the Dark Side** @traitortothecourt  
 _@peteractually , @nedison_

why? we aren't bad ppl.

**gitc** @nedison  
 _@peteractually , @traitortothecourt_

HUANDHJAHBDNWJD?????

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@nedison , @traitortothecourt_

UHM??? MR. STARK???

@tstarkofficial

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually , @nedison , @traitortothecourt_

Jesus.

* * *

**_[Tony Stark has created Meet The Family]_ **

**_[Tony Stark has added nine people to the group]_ **

**Tony Stark**

Emory stop messing with Peter and his

friends

**Emory T.**

lmao

**Efran D.**

wack we were having fun

**Ellowen S.**

'meet the family' bro is this meet

the robinsons smh

**Eddison C.**

i have never done anything wrong ever

in my life except that one time and the

time after that

**Ellowen S.**

mood

**Emory T.**

mood

**Efran D.**

mood

**Peter P.**

LITERALLY WHAT IS HAPPENINGJNJKNJ

**Ned L.**

FR!!! ^^^

**Harley K.**

i was napping whats going on?

**Peter P.**

harley JADNJAKDN

**Michelle J.**

I would also like to know

also add Liz

**Shuri**

we get it ur *n l*ve with her

pack it up mitski

**Emory T.**

LMFOAIDJAIEK NOT MITSKI

**Efran D.**

BYE ASSFFFF

**Peter P.**

wait,,,

efran d.,,,,,,,

as in like,,,,

**Harley K.**

hurry up lmao

**Peter P.**

I'M GETTING THERE HOLD ON

efran dormer,,,,,,,,,,,

as in the missing prince???

**Efran D.**

Uhhhhhh

No hablo inglés?

Est-ce que tu parles français?

Måske taler du dansk i stedet?

Misschien Nederlands?

Português?

Русский?

**Ellowen S.**

quit showing off

we get it

you know like 87000 languages

**Peter P.**

Conosci l'italiano?

**Efran D.**

Sì, in realtà.

**Peter P.**

Dolce!

Chi ti ha insegnato?

**Efran D.**

Mia madre! Tu?

**Peter P.**

Mia zia!

**Efran D.**

Sei italiano?

**Peter P.**

Si!

Tu?

**Efran D.**

La mia famiglia è di Kailua a Honolulu.

Ma io sono inglese da parte di mia madre.

**Peter P.**

Questo è figo!

**Efran D.**

Grazie!

**Emory T.**

Are y'all done?

**Peter P.**

oh shit sorry

**Harley K.**

peter only using proper grammar

when talking in italian is my aesthetic

**Peter P.**

NAJDBNAHK

**Ellowen S.**

I'm not even gonna bother to google translate that

**Eddison C.**

Mr. Stark, why are we in this chat?

**Tony Stark**

So that Peter doesn't freak out

over your ominous replies anymore.

**Efran D.**

we weren't even being threatening smh

**Peter P.**

???????

"don't worry about it" is literally SO

threatening i???????????

**Michelle J.**

Also???? the comments about

The Red Hallow???????

**Ellowen S.**

look, i just want to see the

look on everyone's faces

when they find out four teenagers

lead a successful coup

**Eddison C.**

**Emory T.**

girl stop giving them details tf 😭😭

**Efran D.**

ellowen giving random ppl

we dont know info abt The

Red Hallow:

**Ellowen S.**

I GET IT DAMN

**Peter P.**

Okay wait.

So Efran D. is THE Efran

Dormer.

**Ned L.**

Who is the missing prince of

the royal family.

**Michelle J.**

And the other people we don't

know seem to have a lot of info

on The Red Hallow

**Shuri**

So, it would make sense to assume,

that these people are apart of

The Red Hallow.

**Harley K.**

Which would mean that

THE Prince Efran Dormer

is apart of The Red Hallow..

**Tony Stark**

Oh look. You guys finally

figured it out.

**Harley K.**

stay out of this or ill unplug your

life support

**Peter P.**

people who need bed pans don't

get an opinion, tony

**Ned L.**

You sure do love to sass people

for someone who needs a walker

**Shuri**

shut up and take your stair lift

to the second story, stark

**Michelle J.**

didn't you lose your dentures?

I think you should go find them before

you try and talk smack.

**Emory T.**

LMFAKDJAUIJAUIOEJWIOLDJ:W

**Efran D.**

y'all i think i just heard a murder

**Ellowen S.**

JKDNJKADW???????

THE WAY THEY ALL CAME FOR HIS ASS

**Eddison C.**

POV: you're tony

**Tony Stark**

I regret this already

**Harley K.**

me two seconds after being born

**Peter P.**

LMFAODJAID

**Emory T.**

MOOD

N E WEIS

yeah we're The Red Hallow lmao

**Ned L.**

Not you being casual about

the fact that people think you're

a terrorist organization

You guys aren't a terrorist organization,

right?

**Eddison C.**

If peacefully trying to overthrow a

fascist government and being

blamed for the damage they

cause themselves makes you

a terrorist organization, then yes.

If it doesn't, then no.

**Shuri**

oh yikes

**Emory T.**

We're planning something big, soon.

So look out for that.

**Peter P.**

,,,,,ominous,,,,

**Emory T.**

We have to go.

Plans to follow through on.

If we don't text you guys again,

we're dead :)

Here's a list of all the evidence

that proves we're innocent in case

that happens.

**_[Emory T. has sent a file]_ **

**Emory T.**

You can post it even if we don't

die. Just make sure it gets

out there.

**Peter P.**

EVEN MORE OMINOUS??????

* * *

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteracutally

The Red Hallow and why I believe

they're being framed: A THREAD BY

PETERACTUALLY (1/?)

7:47 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.7m replies 6.8m retweets 12.9m likes

* * *

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

1\. Small towns (population

>400) have been getting

regularly raided and burned

down for the past thirty years.

(if you'll remember correctly,

King Willis Dormer has been

ruling for thirty two years. Odd,

isn't? (1/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

I thought so to, so I looked

into it. Every single on of those

towns was poor. Meaning

that they weren't contributing

more than 1-2k $ in taxes

each year. Towns that provided

10k $+ in taxes each year have

never been raided. If you don't

believe me on that, I'll

link sources at the end

of the thread. (2/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

2\. The village raids were

only blamed on TRH

after everyone found out

about them. More specifically,

two months after everyone

found out about them.

There was a village

raid two weeks before

TRH went public, and the

king never addressed it. (3/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

There's also no concrete

evidence that TRH are

the ones doing the raiding.

In fact, the king himself

admits that he's

'speculating' in an interview

about it. So why are we

just going along with it? (4/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

3\. All 'ambushes' that TRH

has attempted have never

left anyone harmed, just mildly

injured (A DIRECT QUOTE FROM

THE KING), but the king also

says that they're blood thirsty

animals that will do anything

to shed blood. Those are

two VERY contradicting

statements, if you ask me.

(5/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

4\. People who have survived

the raids (while they are far,

few, and in-between) all agree

that the people doing the raiding

wore "dark red leather with black

sashes, iron covers over the chest,

legs, and arms, as well as THE

DORMER FAMILY CREST on black

capes". Which, if you were to check,

is the uniform for the Dormer's

royal guards. (6/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

5\. TRH has never actually

instigated any of the fights.

If you watch footage closely,

they're always trying to be

stealth more than they're

trying to find people to fight.

It's only when they're found

that they start to fight. They

also never throw the first punch.

They've been acting in self defense.

(7/?)

**HISTORY, HUH?** @peteractually  
 _@peteractually_

6\. (8/?)

_**[FOUR IMAGES]** _

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

7\. (9/?)

_**[FOUR IMAGES]** _

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

8.(10/?)

_**[FOUR IMAGES]** _

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

9\. (11/?)

_**[FOUR VIDEOS]** _

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

10\. (12/?)

_**[FOUR VIDEOS]** _

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

11\. (13/?)

_**[FOUR VIDEOS]** _

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

12\. Those same survivors

of the raids said that during

the middle of those raids,

people dressed in cloaks,

masks, armor (like the

medieval king), and all had

the same red crest with

TRH on at least one piece

of clothing lead the through

the chaos into safety, and then

left. All without speaking.

(14/?)

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

13\. Finally; King Willis

Dormer III is a piece

of shit and has spoken

out multiple times about

how he doesn't support

the lower class (which ties

into point 1), and in a

1989 interview said,

and i am DIRECTLY quoting

here: (15/?)

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

"Honestly, if I could get

away with it, I'd wipe

out all of the low income

towns and reap the benefits

of the bigger ones. It'd

make my job a lot easier."

The raiding and burning

down of low income towns

started the very next year.

(16/17)

_**HISTORY, HUH?**_ @peteractually  
@peteractually

(17/17) SOURCES:

**_[POINT 1]_ **

**_[POINT 2]_ **

**_[POINT 3]_ **

**_[POINT 4]_ **

**_[POINT 5]_ **

**_[POINT 6]_ **

**_[POINT 7]_ **

**_[POINT 8]_ **

**_[POINT 9]_ **

**_[POINT 10]_ **

**_[POINT 11]_ **

**_[POINT 12]_ **

**_[POINT 13]_ **

* * *

_**@CNN: REAL OR FAKE: TWITTER USER @PETERACTUALLY POSTS SHOCKING THREAD THAT SAYS "THE RED HALLOW" IS BEING FRAMED. THE ROYAL FAMILY REFUSES TO MAKE A STATEMENT ON IT.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm,,,,, n e weis not me making the main plot about them overthrowing a fascist government to live through my fantasy of america being liberated from out fascist government
> 
> Efran and Peter's Conversation Translation!!:
> 
> Efran: I don't speak English. Do you speak French? Maybe you speak Danish instead? Maybe Dutch? Portuguese? Russian?
> 
> \----
> 
> Peter: Do you know Italian?
> 
> Efran: Yes, actually.
> 
> Peter: Sweet! Who taught you?
> 
> Efran: My mother! You?
> 
> Peter: My aunt!
> 
> Efran: Are you Italian?
> 
> Peter: Yes! You?
> 
> Efran: My family is from Kailua in Honolulu. But I'm English on my mother's side.
> 
> Peter: That's cool!
> 
> Efran: Thanks!


	7. *rises from my grave*

**forget it ill do it sometime  
** _@peteractually_

siri how do i stop being

so seggsy n cool

📍 _Queens, NY_

1,234 following 9.5 million followers

**PINNED TWEET**

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually

i may or may not be on

a government watch

list right now.

3:29 p.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

987.4k replies 1.8m retweets 6.2m likes

* * *

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

weak ive been on one

since i was nine

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

that's not something

to be proud of

king <3

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

but u have to admit it

is kinda impressive

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

in a weird, alarming,

way, yes. it is impressive

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

fuckign score

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

oh my god ur such

a nerd

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

you love it, darlin'

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

debatable

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

:(

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

okay yeah i do

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

:)

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

<3

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

,,,, <3 ig

**homosapians agenda** @simonvsthe  
 _@southernactually , @peteractually_

Y r yall flirting in the

replies to a tweet

about being on a

government watch list

**wirt kinnie** @thelastyoyo  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually , @simonvsthe_

gays make do

**homosapians agenda** @simonvsthe  
 _@southernactually , @peteractually , @thelastyoyo_

AJDUISHEWJ GO AWAY

also it's the matching

twitter names for me

**wirt kinnie** @thelastyoyo  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually , @simonvsthe_

deadass like we get it

yall r a cute couple stfu

already

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

harley and i???????

arent dating????

**wirt kinnie** @thelastyoyo  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually , @simonvsthe_

LMFAOODAJIOLF

**wirt kinnie** @thelastyoyo  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually , @simonvsthe_

wati r u being deadass

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

????? yes?????

**wirt kinnie** @thelastyoyo  
 _@southerncharm , @peteractually , @simonvsthe_

oh

**homosapians agenda** @simonvsthe  
 _@southernactually , @peteractually , @thelastyoyo_

peteractually @ us rn:

* * *

**_[noooo dont get killed by the government ur so sexy haha]_ **

**Peter P.**

just realized i now know THREE members

of royal families

life is crazy

**Harley K.**

u r literally friends with the avengers

**Peter P.**

old news

**Emory T.**

*rises from my grave*

**Ellowen S.**

yuh!!! get into it!!!

**Eddison C.**

****

**Emory D.**

we lived bitches

**Peter P.**

Parola!

**Michelle J.**

Not this again plz

**Shuri**

if yall start talking in

italian again istg im gonna

make it illegal for you to come

to Wakanda

**Ned L.**

No Mercy by TLT actually slaps uhm

**Efran D.**

**❓** Maybe I’ll be Tracer **😛💨🕰️**

**Emory T.**

❗ I’m already Tracer 🏳️🌈👩❤️💋👩

**Michelle J.**

❔ What about Widowmaker 💜🕷️

**Peter P.**

❕ I’m already Widowmaker 🕸️

**Shuri.**

👌🏿💯I’ll be Bastion 🤖

**Ellowen S.**

🚫 **N͘͞E͞͠R̷͘F͟ ͞͠BAS̢͞Ţ͢IO̢N͟҉҉** ⚰️

**Eddison C.**

🤷 You’re right; so, Winston 🐵👍🏿

**Ned L.**

🍌 I wanna be Winston 🐒

**Harley K.**

🗡️ I guess I’ll be Genji 🐱👤

**Ellowen S.**

😏 I’m already Genji 👤

**Peter P.**

💀 Then I’ll be McCree 🤠👌

**Emory T.**

🔫 I already chose McCree 🕛☠️

**Eddison C.**

✋ I have an idea 🙋

**Shuri**

❓ What’s your idea? _🤔_

**Michelle J.**

🙌 You should be— 😇🦶

**Harley K.**

🙅 I'm not gonna be Mercy❌

**Efran D.**

YOU SHOULD HAVE PICKED MERCY

**Ned L.**

I'M NOT GONNA BE ANY KIND OF

SUPPORT

**Tony Stark**

What the fuck?

**Peter P.**

WE ENDED UP LOSING AND IT'S

ALL YOUR FAULT

omg toeknee u ruined it

**Harley K.**

goddamnit tone ey

**Emory T.**

I hate old people so much

its unreal <3

feeling: ageist

**Ellowen S.**

put him in a care home 🙄

**Ned L.**

Ugh. I cannot STAND this

puta.

**Michelle J.**

not this bitch again smh

**Shuri**

i take it back the only

one legally not allowed

in Wakanda is t*ny

**Efran D.**

nice going toneathan

**[Eddison C. changed Tony Stark's name to fun ruiner]**

**fun ruiner**

??????

* * *

**The Living Tombstone retweed**

The man behind the slaughter

> _**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial_
> 
> _Who is The Living Tombstone?_
> 
> _7:56 p.m • 5 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone_
> 
> _286k replies 320.9k retweets 4.9m likes_

11:56 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

197k replies 375.6k retweets 5.3m likes

* * *

**The Living Tombstone retweed**

LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOO

> _**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial_
> 
> _Wait their music is actually really_
> 
> _good. @peteractually (+friends)_
> 
> _gave me a good music rec. for_
> 
> _once._
> 
> _8:49 p.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone_
> 
> _126k replies 380.1k retweets 3.2m likes_

12:01 a.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

457k replies 679.6k retweets 6.4m likes

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial

What is Five Nights At Freddy's? From

what the kids have been telling me it

sounds really cool.

1:59 a.m • 29 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.2m replies 2.9m retweets 7.6m likes

* * *

_**@CNN: TONY STARK FINDS OUT ABOUT POPULAR VIDEO-GAME FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S** _

* * *

_**@BBCNEWS: BILLIONAIRE TONY STARK ASKS ABOUT FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: THE INTERNET CAN'T HANDLE IT** _

* * *

_**@ABCNEWS: TONY STARK IS A FAN OF MUSICIAN THE LIVING TOMBSTONE, AS WELL AS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S** _

* * *

**tyrus feels** @wewerehereindeed

Tony Stark being a fan of FNAF

and TLT being national news

absolutely fucking SENDS don't

even try to tell me otherwise

7:56 p.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

86.2k replies 39k retweets 2.3m likes

* * *

**megatron** @TRANSformer

today on things i never thought

i'd read in my life ever:

> _**ABC NEWS** @ABCNEWS _
> 
> _TONY STARK IS A FAN OF_
> 
> _MUSICIAN THE LIVING TOMBSTONE,_
> 
> _AS WELL AS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S_
> 
> _7:56 p.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter Web Client_
> 
> _586.2k replies 456k retweets 989k likes_

7:56 p.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

94k replies 24k retweets 1.1m likes


	8. a win for the gays to be sure

**forget it ill do it sometime  
** _@peteractually_

on a government

watch list

📍 _Queens, NY_

1,234 following 9.5 million followers

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually

the cast of julie and the

phantoms: *exists*

me:

4:20 a.m • 3 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.4m replies 2.9m retweets 8.3m likes

* * *

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

shitttttt say less

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

oh worm????

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

reggie, alex, willie,

and luke:

me:

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

REGGIE RIGHTS!!!

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

i love my adhd bi king

**cant you do it sometime** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm_

hmmmmm,,,,

**pushed it in too far** @nedison  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @micheeee_

hmmmmmmmmm

**fine electrify mine** @noturprincess  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @micheeee , @nedison_

hmmmmMMMMMMMM

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually , @micheeee , @nedison , @noturprincess_

stop hming

**cant you do it sometimes** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @nedison , @noturprincess_

n e weis

julie and flynn: :)

me:

**pushed it in too far** @nedison  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @micheeee , @noturprincess_

luke: *acts like that*

me:

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm , @micheeee , @nedison , @noturprincess_

NOT NED COMING OUT WITH

A MEME AKOFJHDJUFKHNWJ

**pushed it in too far** @nedison  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @micheeee , @noturprincess_

SHUT UP HYPOCRITE YOU

DID THE SAME THING IN

THE GC

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm , @micheeee , @nedison , @noturprincess_

YEAH BUT AT LEAST YALL

KNEW FIRST YOU JUST

DROPPED THIS BOMB

ON THE ENTIRE INTERNET

**cant you do it sometime** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @nedison , @noturprincess_

Peter you came out with

an 'oh my god, I am totally

bi' rich goranski meme on

instagram

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm , @micheeee , @nedison , @noturprincess_

i have no recollection

of that happening r u

sure u didnt hallucinate

it?

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually , @micheeee , @nedison , @noturprincess_

rich goranski rigths tbh

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm , @micheeee , @nedison , @noturprincess_

period harley

**fine electrify mine** @noturprincess  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @micheeee , @nedison_

carrie: *does the 'wow' performance*

me:

**cant you do it sometime** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @nedison , @noturprincess_

ugh literally her mind <3

* * *

**megatron** @TRANSformer

@peteractually + friends all

being lgbt is a win for the

gays to be sure

8:35 a.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

19.6k replies 20.2k retweets 892.7k likes

* * *

**cant you do it sometime** @micheeee

*coughs*

8:55 a.m • 15 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

15.1k replies 27.8k retweets 970.6k likes

* * *

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@micheeee_

period!!!!!

**im locked up on the button** @southerncharm  
 _@micheeee , @peteractually_

go off!!

**pushed it in too far** @nedison  
 _@micheeee , @peteractually , @southerncharm_

ugh ur mind omg

**fine electrify mine** @noturprincess  
 _@micheeee , @peteractually , @southerncharm , @nedison_

queen shit <3333

**cant you do it sometime** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm , @nedison , @noturprincess_

:) <3

* * *

**_[noooo dont get killed by the government ur so sexy haha]_ **

**Emory T.**

since we're coming out now or whatever

**Efran D.**

****

**Ellowen S.**

**Eddison C.**

****

****

**Peter P.**

as y'all should!!!

**Harley K.**

how is no one here het???

**Ned L.**

?????

toeknee is here

**Tony Stark**

**Ned L.**

wHAT

**Michelle J.**

QUAKING HOLD ON

**Shuri**

AJINKWF?????

**Peter P.**

****

**Harley K.**

i been knew

**Emory T.**

wait a damn minute

**Efran D.**

twinning asf <3

**Ellowen S.**

me too king wow

**Eddison C.**

i guess you can have SOME

rights :/

**Tony Stark**

****

**Eddison C.**

just admit i'm ur fave out of TRH

and go smh

**Ellowen S.**

im his fave but ok

**Efran D.**

pretty sure it's me

**Tony Stark**

Actually, Emory is my favorite out of

TRH but okay.

**Eddison C.**

****

**Efran D.**

****

**Ellowen S.**

****

**Emory T.**

****

**Ned L.**

who's ur favorite of the

new york kids?

(there is a right answer,

btw :) )

**Tony Stark**

Peter

**Ned L.**

Good.

You choose correctly.

**Harley K.**

id be offended but i

literally cant because

its peter and i also

do not live in new york

**Michelle J.**

as u should, Tony.

**Shuri**

period

peter parked rights to be sure

**Emory T.**

i barely know Peter but good choice

**Efran D.**

peter is my italian buddy so your

choice is big epic toney :)))

**Ellowen S.**

honestly pop off cause peter is

literally so valid

**Eddison C.**

i would have thrown hands no

cap

**Peter P.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

_**[Harley K. has changed the chat name to Peter Parker Fan Club (NO HETS)]** _

**Harley K.**

peter: breathes

me: i am in love with u

**Peter P.**

NJDKALHDNJADHWJ

:) <3333333

**Harley K.**

:) <33333

**Emory T.**

ew gay ppl :/

**Efran D.**

...babe

**Emory T.**

yeah :)

**Efran D.**

,,,, nvm

**Ellowen S.**

literally where has this gc been

my whole life???

**Michelle J.**

Behind twitter threads and an

entire ass revolution

**Ellowen S.**

true

**Shuri**

hows planning going along for

the coup, btw? haven't heard

abt it for a few weeks

**Eddison C.**

we're letting them get comfortable

and then we're just gonna,,, you know

**Shuri**

i don't but okay <33

**Emory T.**

Oh yeah!!!!

i saw that spider-man got stabbed

last night on the news!

are you feeling better from that

happening, Peter?

**Tony Stark**

Emory.

**Emory T.**

what?

oh

OH

OH MY GOD UHMMMMMM

PETER BEING SPIDER-MAN??

WHO IS PETER???

WHAT'S A SPIDER-MAN????

NEVER HEARD OF HER  


**Peter P.**

JDALKNDJKNAJDK HOW DID U

FIND OUT

**Ellowen S.**

wAIT HE WAS RIGHT????

**Efran D.**

HOLD ON WHAT????

WE ALL THOUGHT HE WAS

HIGH WHEN HE CAME UP

WITH THAT THEORY

**Eddison C.**

NOT EMORY'S THEORIES

BEING RIGHT AGAIN BRUH

**Peter P.**

HOW DID U FIND OUT

**Emory T.**

KING YOUR OLD TWEETS ARE

LITERALLY SO

INCRIMINATING???

IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO

PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER

**Peter P.**

MJKNJKANFJSKBNHJAKD

brb deleting all my old tweets that

could seem sus <333

**Ned L.**

BYE ASF PETER IS SO STUPID

**Michelle J.**

HOW DOES LITERALLY EVERYONE

FIND OUT ON ACCIDENT PLZZZZ

**Shuri**

PETER URE LITERALLY SO BAD AT

KEEPING SECRETS GTFO OF MY

FACEEEEEEEE

**Harley K.**

peter is spider-man?

**Emory T.**

****

**Efran D.**

y'all hear sumn???

**Ellowen S.**

i didn't hear a thing 

**Eddison C.**

just got a blank text???

anyone know how that

could have happened??

**Ned L.**

i seem to have gone blind

**Michelle J.**

i don't know english all of

a sudden,,,, curious

**Shuri**

oops im being called to a

royal meeting so i cant respond

to you question :( i will definitely

respond as soon as its over

and not ignore it as if

it was never asked haha :)

**Tony Stark**

New phone, who is this?

**Harley K.**

PETER PARKER IS SPIDER-MAN

OH MY FUCKING GOD

**Peter P.**

who the fuck is Peter Parker?

**Harley K.**

shut the fuck up bitch im

processing

**Peter P.**

JKDNAKJHDNJKAHDNJK

**Harley K.**

how did everyone but me

know???

**Peter P.**

everyone found out on

accident 😔😔

**Ned L.**

I was in his room when

he came back from patrol

and he was crawling on the

ceiling :)

**Michelle J.**

walked in on him changing

out of his suit

**Shuri**

he helped defeat Thanos

so...

**Emory T.**

I made a theory that I

pulled out of the side of

my neck and it actually

ended up being true

**Efran D.**

emory told us his theory

that he pulled of of the

side of his neck and it

ended up being true

**Ellowen S.**

i was skeptical, just

putting it out there

**Eddison C.**

why would you want

to be the skeptic of

something that ended

up being true??

**Ellowen S.**

JIDHAJIDHNJLKDBHAJ

**Tony Stark**

peter: has his identity accidentally

found out by a bunch of teenagers

me: 

**Peter P.**

me: has my identity accidentally

found out by a bunch of teenagers

me:

**Ned L.**

Then get better at keeping secrets

it's literally not that hard JAKDNMAK

**Peter P.**

it kinda is but okay <3

**Harley K.**

im fucking dimensional shifting wtf

is happening rn

**Michelle J.**

rip Harley he's going through it rn

**Ellowen S.**

rip

**Eddison C.**

rip

**Efran D.**

rip

**Shuri**

rip

**Emory T.**

are we just going to gloss over

the fact that Tony is a gnf fan?

**Tony Stark**

Yes.

**Emory T.**

aight then 🥴🥴🥴🥴


	9. ugh todays mind

_**@FOXNEWS: PRINCE EFRAN DORMER REVEALS THAT HE IS APART OF THE RED HALLOW** _

* * *

_**@ABCNEWS: PRINCE EFRAN DORMER IS APART OF THE RED HALLOW** _

* * *

_**@CNN: BREAKING! MISSING PRINCE EFRAN DORMER SENDS LETTER TO NEW OUTLETS EVERYWHERE TO TELL THEM HE'S APART OF THE RED HALLOW (AND ALSO BI).** _

* * *

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince

the news outlets that are

COMPLETELY ignoring

the fact that i wrote

'also i'm bi' on the back

of the letter are all

biphobic siri send tweet

5:27 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.4m replies 1.3m retweets 3.2m likes

* * *

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@kindasortaaprince_

EFRAN NOT YOU EXPOSING

YOUR SECRET ACCOUNT

JUST TO CALL THE NEWS

BIPHOBIC LMFKAIDJAIOJDAF

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@peteractually_

I DID WHAT HAD TO BE

DONE, PETER!!!!

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@kindasortaaprince_

k but now the government

can track u bro

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@peteractually_

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@kindasortaaprince_

bi people have no sense

of self preservation smh

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@peteractually_

deadass

**ARMed and dangerous** @ladyknightsdoitbetter  
 _@kindasortaaprince , @peteractually_

deadass

* * *

**how to be fricking sexy** @yalleverjust

WAIT IS @peteractually

(+ friends) FRIENDS WITH

@kindasortaaprince ??????

CAUSE IF SO IM FREAKING

TF OUT

* * *

**forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually  
 _@yalleverjust_

perhaps

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@yalleverjust , @peteractually_

perhaps

**how to be fricking sexy** @yalleverjust  
 _@peteractually , @kindasortaaprince_

AJKDNM I AM FREAKING

TF OUT KAJDINDAKDLA

* * *

**jeremy shada retweeted**

**jeremy shada** @JeremyShada

Absolutely

> **forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually
> 
> is reggie from JATP bi? no
> 
> further questions, your
> 
> honor.
> 
> 3:35 a.m • 10 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone
> 
> 871.3k replies 187.9k retweets 1.4m likes

1:22 p.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

3.4m replies 5.9m retweets 7.9m likes

* * *

**royal veins retweeted**

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince

(also ruke rights)

> **forget it ill do it sometime** @peteractually
> 
> REGGIE IS BI!!!!!! GAYS
> 
> WIN!!!!!!! also ruke
> 
> rights >:)))
> 
> 3:35 a.m • 10 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone
> 
> 1.5m replies 983.4k retweets 2.2m likes

3:37 a.m • 10 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.2m replies 876.3k retweets 1.7m likes

* * *

**Madison Reyes** @themadisonreyes

AJDKANJDKHNUJK

@peteractually AND

@kindasortaaprince BOTH

BEING JATP FANS IS SO

CRAZY!!!!!! A LITERAL

PRINCE WATCHED A

SHOW THAT I WAS IN

!!!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!

12:11 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2.1m replies 582.9k retweets 1.2m likes

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial

3:37 a.m • 10 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

4.5m replies 10.2m retweets 8.9m likes

* * *

**EFRAN & REGGIE ARE BI!!!! **@reggiekinnielmao  
 _@tstarkofficial_

JRKDNAJW WHAT!!!!

I'M FUCKING SHAKING

WHAT IS HAPPENING RN

* * *

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution

current mood: everyone

freaking out over my

boyfriend

(@kindasortaaprince),

T*ny, and Reggie (<3)

from JATP all being bi

12:01 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

3.6m replies 11.4m retweets 7.6m likes

* * *

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince  
 _@leaderoftherevolution_

you made this post

just to flex that we're

dating, didn't you?

**UP IN FLAMES** @leaderoftherevolution  
 _@kindasortaaprince_

JAKNDJKAND MAYBE

* * *

**EFRAN & REGGIE & TONY STARK ARE BI!!!! **@reggiekinnielmao

JJHAFWJUWNJAF OKAY SO

@/kindasortaaprince is bi,

and he's dating

@/leaderoftherevolution.

But who even is that guy?

Like???? does anyone know?

10:57 a.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2.4m replies 198.2k retweets 1.9m likes

* * *

**luke patterson ily** @turbulancesmurbulance  
 _@reggiekinnielmao_

girl literally just read his

handle LMFAOKIAJDA

**EFRAN & REGGIE & TONY STARK ARE BI!!!! **@reggiekinnielmao  
 _@turbulancesmurbulance_

wAIT HOLY SHIT UR

RIGHT WTF

* * *

**EFRAN & REGGIE & TONY STARK ARE BI!!!! **@reggiekinnielmao

NOT THE PRINCE TURNING

OVER TO THE REVOLUTION

AND THEN DATING THE

LEADER OF TRH BRUH😭

😭😭😭😭

11:08 a.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

5.6m replies 1.4m retweets 2.3m likes

* * *

**YTH retweeted**

**YTH** @YESTERDAYTHISHAPPENED

1\. Prince Efran reveals he is

part of The Red Hallow (&

also comes out as bi)

2\. Peteractually is friends

with Prince Efran (and

most likely the rest of

The Red Hallow)

3\. Prince Efran is dating the

leader of The Red Hallow

4\. Jeremy Shada confirms

Reggie from Julie and the

Phantoms is bi.

5\. Billionaire Tony Stark

comes out as bi

(2/2)

> **YTH** @YESTERDAYTHISHAPPENED
> 
> Technically all of this
> 
> happened today, but
> 
> so much has happened
> 
> we figured we might as
> 
> well make the post now! (1/2)
> 
> 11:08 a.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone
> 
> 5.6m replies 1.4m retweets 2.3m likes

11:08 a.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

7.9m replies 2.3m retweets 4.8m likes

* * *

**slut with no shaming, please** @wannaleavethisparty

within 24 hours FOUR people

that are currently in the media

have come out as bi or been

confirmed as being bi!!!!!!!!

ugh todays mind. it knows

no bounds.

12:01 a.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

3.5m replies 2.4m retweets 1.1m likes


	10. i quickly became homophobic

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually

tony: *comes out as bi*

y'all: i quickly became

homophobic. hating on

gay people became

part of my lifestyle.

12:56 a.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

26.8k replies 32k retweets 1.49m likes

* * *

**simp mode: in use** @southernactually  
_@peteractually_

JAMKDNJKLSDNLKNJ

WHY IS THIS SO

ACCURATE I STG I

SAW LIKE FIVE DIF

POSTS WITH "bi ppl

i respect" *u, efran,

reggie* AND "bi ppl

i don't respect"

*tony*

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm_

JAMKJKJSLKJ SAME

LIKE???? FOR WHY

??????

**tyler** @anarchocatboy  
_@southerncharm , @peteractually_

bcuz hes a billionaire

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm , @anarchocatboy_

good point, twitter

user anarchocatboy.

it's not as if he uses

eighty-five% of his

monthly earnings to

charities, third-world

countries, struggling

minorities/people in

general, as well as

paying his employees

fairly.

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually  
_@southernactually , @anarchocatboy_

it's not like he's

technically a millionaire

because whenever he

makes more than

999m he donates the

extras to anything he

thinks might need it.

no sir. no way.

couldn't be him.

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm , @anarchocatboy_

also ur name is

literally tyler n

u have the gall

to insult some1?

bold...

**simp mode: in use** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually , @anarchocatboy_

imagine thinking

u have the right

to be rude to

ANYONE when

ur names TYLER

of all things....

couldn't be me.

**tyler** @anarchocatboy  
_@southerncharm , @peteractually_

points were made

* * *

**weed socks aren't cool** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

The people saying

that tony is the

only bi person

that isn't valid

have straight

people logic

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

AHJDANJDNJADN

U RLLY WENT

THERE WOW

* * *

_**[untenne's your see]** _

_**unnew's your york** _

i am literally in love with neil perry

that is all

**untenne's your see**

????

bitch who????

**unnew's your york**

KAJDKANDJKA<MNDAKJM<

HAVE U NEVER SEEN DEAD

POETS SOCIETY??????

A.K.A. AMBIGUOUS GAYS

WITH ABUSIVE PARENTS

IN A CLUB THAT HELPS THEM

DISCOVER THEMSELVES

BUT ULTIMATELY ENDS IN

TRAGEDY AND ALSO HAS A

DARK ACADEMIA AESTHETIC

RELEASED IN 1989

DIRECTED BY PETER WEIR

STARRING ROBIN WILLIAMS

ROBERT SEAN LEONARD AND

ETHAN HAWKE: THE MOVIE ??

????????????????

WHO EVEN ARE YOU???

**untenne's your see**

you had me at 'ambiguous gays'

where can i watch it

**unnew's your york**

amazon prime >:)))

i'll send u my login info

**untenne's your see**

we dem boys fr >:)))

**unnew's your york**

deadass

**untenne's your see**

why it this movie opening

with a baptism

**unnew's your york**

KANDJKALNJKDLBNAJK

IT'S NOT A BAPTISM

LMFAOOOO I CAN'T W/U

**untenne's your see**

YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT

LOOKS LIKE A BAPTISM

**unnew's your york**

HAVE YOU LITERALLY

EVER SEEN A BAPTISM

IN YOUR LIFE??????

**untenne's your see**

irrelevant

**unnew's your york**

JKANJDKLAN DIE

but fr pay attention to

the move it's B,(

material asf

**untenne's your see**

oh no

**[TWO HOURS LATER]**

**untenne's your see**

todd anderson and

neil perry were in love

change my mind

**unnew's your york**

LITERALLY UGH

"what do you mean, 'no'?"

"...no."

FUCKING HAJDHJAKHDNK

we get it ur in love get a

room

**untenne's your see**

"first unmanned flying

desk set."

me:

also?????

the message that parents

expectations and perception and

treatment towards their kids can

lead to so much trauma and

internal issues while also being

about a group of boys who

learn more and more about both

each other and themselves

as the movie progresses and learning

to think for themselves in an

environment that is trying to force

them to think a certain way or else

they're shunned/ridiculed by friends,

family, teachers, and people they

don't even know??????

cinema.

beauty.

absolutely astounding.

**unnew's your york**

the dynamics between

the boys as the movie

progresses?

incredible.

perfect.

comforting, even.

**untenne's your see**

neil perry's love for the

theater and his desire for

his father to just be proud

of him?

relateable as fuck.

tear jerking.

sorrow inducing.

**unnew's your york**

todd anderson just wanting

his parents to see him as

his own person and not just

his brothers failed predecessor?

emotional.

heart-breaking.

soul crushing.

**untenne's your see**

THE DESK SCENE????

BITCH PERHAPS I'M CRYING

**unnew's your york**

THE ENDING????

PERHAPS I AM SOBBING MY

EYES OUT OF MY SKULL

**untenne's your see**

don't touch me im coping

**unnew's your york**

let me send you some

neil/todd fics to heal

your soul

**untenne's your see**

PLEASE

* * *

**todd anderson i love u retweeted**

**todd anderson i love u** @southerncharm

actually, no. i'm not done

talking about this yet.

Why Neil Perry and Todd

Anderson were robbed:

A thread by Me. (y'all

can blame peter for this

one, he made me watch

dps) (2/?)

> **todd anderson i love u** @southerncharm
> 
> neil perry and todd anderson
> 
> were ROBBED of the domestic,
> 
> love-filled life they deserved
> 
> with one another and
> 
> c*meron is a bitch siri send
> 
> tweet
> 
> 4:07 a.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone
> 
> 1.2m replies 89.3k retweets 980.1k likes

4:09 a.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

4.5m replies 798.2k retweets 3.8m likes

* * *

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

neil perry was an incredibly

smart, charming, all around

great guy who just wanted

his dad to be proud of him

(come for my daddy issues

harder why dont u?) (3/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

and not having that pride

from his father was

soul crushing for him

(soul crushing enough

for him to... you know)

and i can't stop thinking

about that. (4/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

guy just wanted to have

his dads unconditional

love. he just wanted to

be happy. he just wanted

to act. and he couldn't

have any of that. so he

took the only way he saw

out of it. (5/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

todd just wanted his

parents to see him as

his own person. he just

wanted them to stop

comparing him to his

older brother. to care

about him as much as

they cared about jeff.

(5/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

he wanted to be loved

for who he was, not

who people wanted

him to be. and neil

gave him that. (so

did the rest of the

guys, but neil

especially) (6/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

intermission: neil

and todd moments

that make me even

gayer(tm) (7/?):

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"i can take care of

myself just fine."

"....no."

"what do you mean,

'no?'"

"..*gay lil smirk* no."

(8/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"first unmmaned

flying desk set"

(9/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"we're dreaming

on poetry. i'm

being chased by

walt whitman!"

(10/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"god i love this"

"what, me?"

(11/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"so you want me

out?"

"no! i want you

in!"

(12/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"neil i just dont

want to do it,

alright?"

"alright..... what

if you didn't have

to read? what if

you just came

and listened?"

"thats not how

it works."

"forget how it

works!"

(13/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"youre in."

(14/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"it's your

birthday?

happy birthday

<333!"

(15/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

"well, i wouldnt

worry. youll get

another one

next year."

*the most

precious laugh

ever???*

(16/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

honestly the

entire desk set

scene

(17/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

the way todd

looks at neil

during AMSND

(18/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

the way that

neil leans on

todd while knox

is calling chris

(19/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

that little noise

that neil does at

todd after he gets

the role in AMSND

(20/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

the look neil

gives todd

when he reads

his poem in

front of the class

(21/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

the newspaper

whack(tm) at

the beginning of

the movie

(22/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

they way they

look at each other

in general tbh

(23/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

now back to our

regularly scheduled

rant!!! (24/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

they made each

other better ppl.

or at least helped

each other to

realize they weren't

their parents

expectations. (25/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

their friendship was

electric, and tbh it

was more than

friendship. idgaf

what anyone says,

those two were in

love with one another.

full stop. (26/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

they deserved to be

happy. living in an

apartment in new york

while neil worked on

boradway, and todd

did whatever tf he

wanted to without

worrying if he'd live

up to his parents

expectations of him.

(27/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

they would have had

a dog. probably

a golden retriever

cause, come on. and

it would have been

perfect. well, not

perfect cause nothing

is perfect, but pretty

damn close. (28/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

they deserve to wake

up next to each other

in the morning and

smile because god

damnit those boys

dont deserve what

they went through.

(29/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

also, cameron blaming

keating for what

happened to todd

makes my blood

boil i hate that

bitch. (30/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

the audacity. the

gall. the nerve.

only a het would

say some shit like

that. only a het.

(31/?)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

#cameronisoverparty

and #anderperry

deservedbetter

tbh. fucker. (32/33)

**todd anderson i love you** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

CONCLUSION:

neil and todd were

in love, and deserved

so much better than

they were given and

cameron deserves

more than the one

punch charlie dealt

him. (33/33)

* * *

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually

BYE ASF THE WAY THAT

HARLEY GOT 

#cameronisoverparty AND

#anderperrydeservedbetter

TRENDING IN THE SAME

DAY WHAT A FUCKING

LEGEND I HAVE TO STAN

4:28 a.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

3.6m replies 479.5k retweets 2.1m likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is nearly two thousand words of me crying over Dead Poets Society uhm anyways ship anderperry <3 (also it was my birthday on saturday :)))) )


	11. harley 'trans rights' j. keener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced transphobia (NON EXPLICIT)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm

some of yall will rlly say "u

arent a boy ur a girl who

has been brainwashed into

thinking shes a boy by a

misogynistic society" WITH

YOUR WHOLE CHEST and

then turn around and say

u arent transphobic and i

thinks thats rather bold

1:45 a.m • 30 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

47.2k replies 38k retweets 5.9m likes

* * *

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

yall in the replies of this tweet

saying that trans people just

'need to be retaught' and are

'just sick' really proving my

point, huh??

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

LMFAOOOO WHOSE THE

PERSON THAT JUST DMED ME

ON THEIR PRIV SAYING THAT

CALLING TRANS MEN GIRLS

ISNT TRANSPHOBIC I JUST

WANNA KNOW

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

someone fr just said 'trans

people aren't biologically

the gender they identify

as' as if trans people dont

know that im bawling

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

WHO JUST SAID

MISGENDERING A TRANS

PERSON ISNT RUDE YALL

A DIFFERENT BREED KADJA

JAKDNAJKMDNKD

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

not one of yall calling me a

slur cuz of this tweet

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

i see the girl vague posting

me yall im just waiting til

shes done so i can pull the

rug out from under her

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

someone just assumed i

was trans for defending

trans people </3 yall fr

acting up tonight

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

someone rlly just said

'trans people are a danger

to biological women' the

transphobia really jumped

out with that one

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

okay that's it, i'm making

a thread y'all are getting

on my damn nerves.

* * *

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

Why y'all are lowkey

Transphobic: As told by

one Harley J. Keener.

(1/?)

1:50 a.m • 25 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

5.2m replies 3.7m retweets 7.9m likes

* * *

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

We're breaking out the

proper grammar for this

one just so y'all know you

really got under my skin.

(2/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

Not all trans people are

good people. I know that.

Everyone knows that. No

group of people is 100%

good, and I think it's a good

thing to correct people

when they say such, but

you guys really take it

too far. (3/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

I understand that there

are trans people who

are murderers, and that

sucks. But there are also

cis people who are

murderers. Gay people

who are murderers. White

people who are murderers.

You can't call them all bad

people because there are

genuine sociopaths in the

bunch. (4/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

As much as I support

A.C.A.B, the logic doesn't

apply to identity and things

you can't change (I.E

sexuality, race, gender etc.)

Then you're just demonizing

a group of people because

one of them happened to

have neurological issues.

Weird champ. (5/?))

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

Trans people know that,

biologically, they are not

the gender they identify as.

They aren't stupid, you

don't need to spell it out for

them. That does NOT give

you a pass to blatantly and

consciously misgender them.

It just fucking doesn't. (6/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

Misogyny in the trans community

is real. I can admit that without

lying. There are issues. However,

that doesn't give you the right

to group all trans people together

and say that they all hate women

as I've seen many do before.

That's not how it works, you

weirdos. (7/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

It also doesn't excuse the many

times I've seen people misgender

young trans people and then not

understand why they don't like to

talk with you. Not wanting to

interact with someone attacking

your identity is normal. It's just

how human beings work. Stop

saying they're 'running from the

truth'. I'm sick of that shit. (8/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

Making trans only bathrooms

also wouldn't stop predatory

behavior. It would just stop

predatory behavior for cis

people. Say you don't care

what happens to trans people

and go. It'll save us all some

time. (9/?)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

Y'all literally make me so mad,

please get sterilized. Idgaf if

that's 'rude' you're literally

a bigot. Get help <3\. (10/11)

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
_@southerncharm_

now receding back into shitty

grammar >:))) (11/11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got into it with a person on tumblr who really thought that misgendering trans people wasnt transphobic and i was filled with so much rage that i really just had to post this chapter im sorry
> 
> (also, yes, I am trans so this is honestly just me fucking ranting)


	12. Are you even sure that this is gonna work?

"Are you even sure that this is gonna work?" A boy with wavy brown hair says, green eyes flitting back and forth between a large map set on the table and the red head analyzing it at the opposite end of the table. The room is dimly lit by nothing but a few candles and there's the faint sound of people moving around outside the tent, chattering away. Metal on metal sounds out every once in a while, echoing from the clearing that training is held to the opposite side of camp, and there's children laughing nearby in the camp gardens.

The beige tent is practically overflowing with stuff. There's four different tables, all but one covered in random assortments of weaponry, armor, and supplies. There was likely a system at one point, but whatever is was has long since been forgotten in favor of just throwing anything onto the nearest flat surface. There's chairs scattered about in random areas, along with a few stools, and only about five or six are still functional. A good portion of them are broken, whether it be a missing leg or literally just broken beyond repair. There's masks of various different animals hastily hung up on the wall, some of them are covered in blood, others have chipped paint or cracks, most are them are fading in color from use. Next to the masks is an assortment of different colored sashes, cloaks, and bandannas, all in varying levels of being tattered (some of them are outright unusable at this point).

The map set out on the largest table in the middle of the circular tent has red pins tacked into places that hold noble families who have actively spoken out against the lower class and the rewriting of the system, blue pins tacked into places that have been raided and then completely forgotten about by the monarchy, purple pins tacked into places that the Dormer family frequents often, and white pins tacked into places that are allies. Some places have black marker drawn in a circle around them, those are strictly DO NOT ENTER areas, no matter what. 

The red head is wearing a white, blouse-like shirt with strings at the collar and a frill surrounding the v neck. The sleeves are lone, just long enough to cover most of his hands. His shirt is tucked into a pair of waist high navy blue pants with two buttons at the top, as well as pockets with buttons at the end, and there's a broadsword strapped to his back. His hair is in a state of disarray, likely from running his hands through it, and his arms are crossed over his chest. He's tapping his foot on the ground, one hand is resting on his face, thumb under his chin while the rest of his fingers are just above his month. He's glances up at the green-eyed boy and shrugs before going back to studying the map. Never a good sign.

In the corner, watching the two talk from afar, stands a black person. They're flitting through files, pausing every few minutes to write something down on a sticky note and place it onto a board filled to the brim with other sticky notes, pictures, and a weird amount of cloths and leaves stuck to it. Their brow is furrowed, and they're obviously focused on whatever they're doing and it's likely they don't want to be interrupted. They're wearing a suit of armor, the medieval kind, with a dark blue cape. On the back of said cape is a symbol of four red dogs playing around a Delta, the phrase " _Sic semper tyrannis_ " sits underneath it in bold lettering. There's a sword on their hip, the hilt covered in small sharpie drawings of flowers, lighting bolts, and hearts done by the camp children.

The flap of the entrance opens, letting a stream of light pour into the tent, before it closes just as quickly. All eyes go to the entrance as a woman walks in, brown eyes immediately going to the person in the corner before settling on the red head. She has curly black hair that reaches her mid back that's pushed out of her face by an off-white bandanna. She's wearing a dark green, almost emerald, dress that's torn to be much shorter than it was originally, showing off the knife sheathes that are strapped to her calves. There's silver arm, leg, and neck guards complimenting the dress, and it's obvious that she's wearing it over some form of protective wear. It's not her usual battle outfit, in an actual battle she's decked out head-to-toe in armor, but she prefers to be comfortable during breaks between the cause. If it weren't for the armor, or the vans that are practically falling apart, she'd look like she belonged at an actual noble dinner party.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, "I got held up by the Richardson twins. You know how much they like to talk about the frogs they find." The group just nods as she walks over to the tanned boy. He leans over to her in order to whisper into her ear.

"He's been like this for half an hour. Eddison and I have been trying to get him to talk, but he just won't." He says, and the woman sighs, running a hand down her face. The person taking notes hears their name, outs their notes down, and walks over, taking the girls hand in theirs.

"We can't really be surprised. One Emory gets into planning mode, he doesn't leave it for hours." They turn to the woman and place a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Ellowen."

Ellowen shakes her head fondly with a smile, "I'm starting to miss when he wouldn't plan anything. At least then we could just go into stuff and work it out from there." she kicks the brunette lightly in the shin, "Why'd you have to go an tell him it's better than plan, Efran?"

Efran puts his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion when Emory finally speaks up, "I can hear you guys, you know." He says, looking up from the map and looking at his three friends. Eddison has the decency to look at least a _little_ bit guilty, but Ellowen just rolls her eyes at him and Efran poorly bites back a laugh. "And besides, Ellie, us just rushing into things without plans was really dangerous. Revolutions take planning, we can't just wing the entire thing and expect it to work."

She rolls her eyes again, this time much more exaggeratedly, "It worked for six years."

"It also caused nearly two hundred causalities in the second year alone." He throws back, glaring slightly, "I get it, okay. I miss just being able to run into stuff and make it up as we go, but we still need a base plan. Things aren't always going to go as planned, which ends up leaving a lot of room for improvisations, but we still need to know what we're doing and what we're walking into. I don't need to remind you of Fort Gustine, do I?" Ellowen cringes at the name, to which Emory nods once. "Exactly. That was... not one of our finest hours. And I want to keep something like that from happening again, alright?"

It's silent for a few seconds. The two seem to be having a silent discussion between themselves with looks alone, and if Ellowen's changing body language is any indication, she's losing. After a while, she sighs, crossing her arms, "Okay, fine. Then how about you show us this plan you've been working on. I'm sure we're all dying to know, and if you keep it from me any longer I'll just snoop through your tent later and find out anyways."

A smirk spreads across his as he waves them all over to him. When they're all crowded around the map, he points to the biggest red pin of all, the one that represents the capital. "Alright, so here's what we're gonna do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! We finally get to see The Red Hallow in action! The plot is really starting to kick in now, ladies, lads, and lunar beings! I hope you enjoyed this real-world chapter just as much as you've been enjoying the twitter chapters, and I can't wait to expand on this more in the future!
> 
> \- Mikey


	13. very not pog

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm

JAKJDSKM HELP?????? peter and i

were just making these little robo

buddies and he couldnt rlly focus

on his so it was like falling apart

and when i asked him to show it

to me he looked like he was abt

to cry????? WHAT DO??????

1:53 p.m • 26 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

42.7k replies 86k retweets 867.8k likes

* * *

**eddie :DDDD (he/him)** @dannyphantomkinnie  
 _@southerncharm_

I would need some more info to

know for sure but,,,, from what

you said it sounds like he could

be having an episode????

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
 _@dannyphantomkinnie_

JAKDJAKD????? THATS SO

CONCERNING??? WHAT KIND

DO U THINK???

**eddie :DDDD (he/him)** @dannyphantomkinnie  
 _@southerncharm_

OMG NO!!!!!! I meant an ADHD

episode!!!!! I have ADHD myself

and that type of behavior is

common in people with ADHD

when they have an episode!!!!

**yalls location: on my fucking nerves** @southerncharm  
 _@dannyphantomkinnie_

can i dm you?

**eddie :DDDD (he/him)** @dannyphantomkinnie  
 _@southerncharm_

Of course!!!

* * *

_**[Eddie W.]** _

**Harley K.**

hey man, im totally sorry to bother

u abt this but i was wondering if u

could give me some tips?????

like on how to help him and stuff??

ive never had anyone i know go

through this before so i want to

make sure that i dont mess it up

**Eddie W.**

Dude that's totally fine!!!!

I think its dope that you're even

going out of your way to make

sure you get things right!

The main thing you would need

to do is just ask him what he needs.

If he asks you to leave him alone,

do that. If he asks you to stay,

do that.

Also! He may also be having a

sensory overload!!! In that

case, try to get him away from

things that could cause sensory

stimulation, or it could make it

worse!!

On the flip side, he might be too

under-stimulated. Ask him if he

has anything to stimulate himself

(fidget toys) and get them for him

if he does!!!

**Harley K.**

thanks!! that was all rlly helpful!!!

**Eddie W.**

No problem! If you ever have any

more questions, feel free to ask!

* * *

**neil perry rail me challenge** @peteractually

thank you to everyone who was

worried about me under harleys

last tweet!!!! i was just having

an ADHD episode!!! special ty

to @dannyphantomkinnie for

helping harley with what to do!

u the mvp :) <3

2:31 p.m • 15 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

98.2k replies 389k retweets 978.9k likes

* * *

**eddie :DDDD (he/him)** @dannyphantomkinnie  
 _@peteractually_

Ofc!!!! I'm always happy to help

:)))))

* * *

_**[Peter Parker Fan Club (NO HETS)]** _

**Peter P.**

ewewew i need to get my meds refilled

very not pog

**Harley K.**

peter using pog scares me

**Michelle J.**

He uses it irl how do u think we

feel

**Ned L.**

LITERALLY IM SO TERRIFIED OF HIM

**Shuri**

i hate him <///3

**Efran D.**

im bleeding 2 death<3

**Emory T.**

NO

NO HE IS NOT

DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM

HE IS LYING AND IS A LIAR

**Ellowen S.**

LMFAKOZJIKSJKAJKIW

**Eddison C.**

Ellowen youre the cause of

this you dont get to laugh

**Ellowen S.**

i can laugh at whatever i want

**Emory T.**

They're right.

You do not get to laugh at this.

**Peter P.**

HELLO GIVE ME CONTEXT????

**Harley K.**

the context. hand it over.

**Michelle J.**

yall are so cryptic and for what?

**Ned L.**

how is Efran lying??????

**Shuri**

if this is smthn stupid,,,,

**Efran D.**

emory stabbed me in the arm

with a fork

**Emory T.**

STOP FUCKING LYING OH MY GOD

**Efran D.**

LMFAKIDJAURHW

**Emory T.**

I was cooking because SOME PPL

don't know how to

**Efran D.**

im a prince i was never taught how

**Eddison C.**

my guardians never had the time

to teach me, and knight training

doesnt really go over cooking

**Ellowen S.**

i just didnt want to learn lol

**Emory T.**

Stop interrupting me omg

ANYWAYS

I was cooking, and Efran is like

"Hey, Ems, pass me that fork!" so

ofc i assumed he was on the other

side of the room, right?

NO

I TURN AND THIS FOOL IS RIGHT

BEHIND ME

So I like,,,, spasm but I give him

the fork, AND THEN ELLIE RUNS IN

WITH MY SWORD CAUSE SHE WAS

SHARPENING IT AND FUCKING STABS

EFRAN IN THE FOREARM AND THEN???

RUNS BACK OUT???? LIKE NOTHING EVEN

HAPPENED???????

**Peter P.**

i-

**Emory T.**

IT WASNT A DEEP CUT, IT WAS BARELY

AS DEEP AS A PAPER CUT BUT????

So now Efran and I are in the medic tent

getting him patched up.

AND APPARENTLY THEY PLANNED THAT

SO????

**Ellowen S.**

lol

**Efran D.**

lol

**Eddison C.**

lol

**Emory T.**

All of you are my worst nightmare.

Plz die<3

**Harley K.**

these ppl are leading a revolution yall

these people

**Shuri**

yup... they sure are

**Ned L.**

Good luck with that, guys :)

**Michelle J.**

yikes

**Peter P.**

yall have such little faith >:(

i believe in you guys!!!! :)

**Efran D.**

Aweee :)

you shouldn't <3

**Peter P.**

KIAJRMJKSLHRNJKW

**Efran D.**

OH YEAH

check the news at like,,,,

10:34 A.M tomorrow :)

**Harley K.**

w,,,why????

**Efran D.**

:)

**Emory T.**

:)

**Ellowen S.**

:)

**Eddison C.**

:)

**Michelle J.**

i hate being friends with revolutionaries

sm <///3

* * *

**royal veins** @kindasortaaprince

babe wake up new coup just dropped

10:34 a.m • 3 seconds ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1 like

* * *

In the middle of the capital of the country of Amecotin, the doors to the King and Queen's chambers burst open. King Willis Efran Dormer III turns to the door and makes eye contact with the group of people standing there.

There's Eddison Canmore, his former knight, on the far right. They're holding their dagger in a defensive position. Their eyebrows are furrowed, but they send quick glances to the rest of the group more than they focus on the king. If the king hadn't seen them in action before, he's assume that they're nervous, but Eddison is always watching their teams movements so they know when to make their own move. It's subtle, but it's always aided in combat. On their chest plate, they've painted the words " _Sic semper tyrannis"_ , a phrase the king had never hidden his disdain for.

Next to Eddison is a girl that the king has never met face to face before, but definitely recognizes. She's slightly tanned, but there are patches of her skin that are paler than others. Vitiligo. Her hair is put up into a regal bun, and it clicks. She's been coming to noble parties for the past two years but never tried to engage in conversation with him. And he's just thought she was shy. She's also wearing a full suit of armor, pointing a Crossbow at the kings head. Her expression is blank, but her eyes are filled with an unbridled rage. Out of the entire group, she scares him the most.

On the far left of the group is a boy whose face the king can't see. He's wearing a mask made to look like a rabbit. He's wearing a cloak, but a head of red hair can just barely be made out under the hood. He's wearing armor underneath said cloak, if the glinting of metal wasn't a dead giveaway, and the dented metal comes into view as he takes out a sheathed broadsword. If it weren't being used to threaten him, the king would almost find it impressive. His arms are bare, most likely to accomodate the cloak, except for two leather bands running from his wrist to his elbow.

And there, standing between the boy in the mask and the girl with the crossbow in all his glory, stands Efran Dormer. He's wearing a suit of armor (his cape has the symbol of The Red Hallow on it), and holds a mace. Sitting on his head is a crown made of roses and twigs, nose stuck into the air as he somehow managed to look down at a man half a foot taller than him from across an entire room.. When the kings eyes finally rest on him and show no signs of leaving, the brunette smiles, takes a quick glance around the room, and says, "Hello father. Long time no see. You wouldn't happen to know where mother is, would you?"


	14. welcome to the new world

The final blow of the battle is completely accidental. Hell, no one on either side even saw it coming. Ellowen, who's prosthetic had been torn off during battle, was attempting to aim for the chandelier to distract Gwendolyn, Efran's mother, and let Efran take the advantage in the fight. Emory, who had been trying his hardest not to fall from one of the palace windows as Eddison fought off guards all on their own, was yelling obscenities at everyone in the room to try and distract himself from his current situation. Willis' body lay in the middle of the room, whether he was dead or passed out no one knew, but he wasn't a concern at the moment.

Needless to say, Ellowen missed. Well, she didn't _miss_ because she never misses, but she got pushed forward by Emory finally falling back into the room and it sent the arrow flying in a completely different direction. That direction being right into the queens head. Or more specifically her right eye. The scream that follows makes everyone freeze in place, the last guard falling to the floor unconscious. Gwendolyn falls into the wall, holding the arrow in her hand and pulling.

"Hey, you really shouldn't do that!" Emory yells, finally standing and walking over to Efran with a slight limp.

"Oh shut up, you brat!" She yells back, causing him to furrow his brow in offence.

"I'm just trying to help you here, Jesus." Efran places a hand on Emory's shoulder, shaking his head lightly.

"Don't waste your breath. She never listens." He says, sighing a bit as she slides onto the floor. Eddison comes in once they're sure all of the guards are no longer a threat, covered in blood (whether it's their own or the guards no one is sure). They help Ellowen up, wrapping an arm around her waist for support, before walking over to Emory and Efran standing over the, now former, queen of Amecotin.

She looks up at them with a scowl, giving up on trying to take the arrow from her eye, making eye contact with her son when she says, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Efran furrows his brow, lifting his mace above his head before dropping it. The metal clatters onto the floor, making a deafening noise echo throughout the room. He takes in deep breath, "As much as I would love to make that call," he says, turning to Emory, "it's not my call to make. What are we doing, Emory Tudor?"

The other two teenagers turn to Emory, who is looking down at the floor in thought. There's silence for a moment, before he looks up with a smile.

* * *

"Now, Todd, I hate to interrupt but I'm getting word that there's a live video being shared with us from the royal palace in Amecotin." A woman says, sitting a desk with another news anchor, "Could you put that up on the screen for us please? Thank you."

_The screen changes to a video of Efran Dormer sitting on a balcony that's overlooking the capital, he's looking at someone off screen with a smile, shaking his head, when a girls voice cuts in. "We've got confirmation from all of the major news outlets." she says, and Efran's smile quickly disappears as his gaze turns to the camera. Since the last time he's been on camera, he's gained major eye bags and a scar on his left cheek. His gaze is hard, and his posture is straight. He obviously means business._

_"My name is Efran Dormer, as all of you know, and for the past six months I have been" he brings up his hands, doing quotes, "'missing'. Which is a very fair assumption when someone disappears when night without a word. But i'm here to tell you that i'm fine, and that I actually ran away because I wanted to see what it was like outside of the palace walls. Needless to say I got my wish. I'm also here to expel the rumors that I've been brainwashed because that's literally so stupid, how do you come to that conclusion?" there's a few chuckles that sound off from behind the camera._

_"I want to tell you all that my parents are... terrible people. To put it extremely lightly. They have been raiding, murdering, whatever they've said has happened to the villages, for years. Decades even, and once The Red Hallow appeared they had a scape goat. And all you just went along with it." he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "During my time away from the palace, I have seen death and destruction and places that are void of hope and filled with loss all at the hands of my parents. I've also seen liberation and new beginnings and the restoration of hope and people making the best of their situation at the hands of The Red Hallow. It's been eye opening, to say the least, and I am happy to announce that as of twelve thirty-eight p.m on Monday the seventh of December, Gwendolyn and Willis dormer are no longer the monarchs of this country._

_"And, as thrilled as I am to say that I was apart of that I can't take all the credit. I can barely take any of it, really. The people who deserve your praises are behind this camera." he motions for the people off screen to come into frame. Slowly but surely they do, revealing Ellowen with her hair down and frayed, Emory with his mask pushed to the top of his head with his cloak tattered and torn from battle, and Eddison still covered in blood (albeit less than before)._

_"Everyone, I would like you to meet the people who got me through this. That is Ellowen Stride, our archer, head knight, and the sister that I never had. She's also the one that dealt the final blow, so make sure to give her extra praise. Eddison Canmore, who you all know as the traitorous knight but that I know as the parental figure that I never had. And, last but not least, Emory Tudor." he takes Emory's hand in his, "The leader of The Red Hallow, our medic, our swordsman, our glue, and the love of my life. If it weren't for these three, none of what we've done these past six months would have been worth it. We wouldn't have gotten as far as we did, and I most likely would have followed in my parents footsteps. And I am so glad that I won't be."_

_This time, Emory speaks up, his face blank, "It's been a long six months for us all. For Ellowen and I, it's been a long six years. I started this revolution at twelve years old after Ellowen and I walked through the woods for weeks to try and find shelter. After I saw my families burnt corpses, and had the smell of burnt flesh stuck to me for months. I started this revolution so that people wouldn't have to go through what I did. To help those who were. To stop the people that were making it happen. And with the help of thousands of people, and the encouragement of others, we've finally done it. We've done what twelve year old me set out to do, and that every adult I ever passed said I could never accomplish_ _._

_"And I'll be honest I've made mistakes along the way. I've made deals that did more harm than good for our cause, I've made split second decisions when I should have thought things out first. I haven't been perfect, and I know that. I've lost people through all of this, we all have in some way or another, but I hope that it's been worth it."_

_"So, for Koren, and Ester, and Zephyr, and Quill," he finally smiles, his eyes teary, "welcome to the new world."_

* * *

**THATS MY FRIENDS!!!!!!** @peteractually

WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD

BITCHESSSSSSSS I AM SO HYPE

12:45 p.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

868.6k replies 1.7m retweets 4.9m likes

* * *

**LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOO** @southerncharm

Emory starting TRH after his and

Ellowen's entire village and families

were killed???? hmmm... yeah im

crying(tm)

12:46 p.m • 19 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

882.3k replies 1.2m retweets 3.4m likes

* * *

**FUCK YEAH BROTHER >:)))) **@nedison

I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS HAPPY

BEFORE AND I GOT THE LEGO

DEATHSTAR FOR CHRISTMAS

LAST YEAR

12:46 p.m • 19 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

8.6k replies 1.8k retweets 4.9k likes

* * *

**YOOOOOOOOO** @micheeee

LETS GET ITTTTTTTTTT

IM SO FUCKING PROUD OF

THEM WHAT????

12:46 p.m • 19 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

9.8k replies 7.1k retweets 9.9k likes

* * *

**shakin,,,g n crykng** @noturprincess

LITERALLY CRYING RN IM SO

HAPPY?????? LETS GOOOOOO

12:46 p.m • 19 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

6.3m replies 2.9m retweets 7.6m likes

* * *

**King Efran Dormer** @kindasortaaking

To everyone who didn't make it,

this was all for you. And to the

people that did, I'm glad you're

still here.

12:47 p.m • 18 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

6.6m replies 2.6m retweets 7.8m likes

* * *

**Welcome to The New World** @leaderoftherevoltuion

It's been a pleasure revolting

with you all. Here's to a new

start.

12:47 p.m • 18 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

5.6m replies 4.7m retweets 8.9m likes

* * *

**Efran's Parental Figure** @traitortothecourt

Still in shock that we did it.

It's the start of a new era.

12:50 p.m • 15 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

692.3k replies 1.9m retweets 6.7m likes

* * *

**The Final Blow Bragging Rights(tm)** @ladyknightsdoitbetter

Man fuck that humble bullshit.

YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME!!!

12:51 p.m • 14 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

7.6m replies 3.4m retweets 9.6m likes

* * *

**(Proud) Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial

Good job, kids.

1:00 p.m • 5 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

8.9m replies 6.4m retweets 10.2m likes

* * *

**_[POGCHAMP]_ **

**Web-Slinger**

BRUHHHHHHHHH

Y'ALL POPPED OFFFF!!!!!!

**Harls**

screaming n crying rn

yall r so ebic

**M.J**

not to show emotion or

anything but i am happi

**Nedison**

*sobs so hard i pass out*

**Shurrios**

y'all be like: *constantly

drops bombs and doesnt

get why its such a big deal*

BUT ALSO IM SO PROUD

OF U GUYS!!!!!!!

GO OFF!!!!!

**E-boy Efran**

kMJMDKANJKSM TYTYTY

im literally still shkaing

**Emory "sunglasses emoji" Tudor**

im genuinely crying rn

like idk how im supposed

to describe this feeling.

Ellie and I have been working

for this for so fucking long

and we've finally fucking

done it. I feel so weird.

God I can't believe it.

**The Coolest of The Four E's**

Yeah, same.

Not to break out proper

grammar or anything, but

this is all so surreal. I can't

even put it into words. Even if

I could I don't know what I'd say.

There's nothing I can say that could

fully capture the relief I'm feeling rn.

And the fact that this is the six year

anniversary of our village being burnt

to the ground? Idk man.

Just feels right.

Ew now I'm crying wtf <//3

**Eddie Mobeddie >:)**

Y'all

I get to see my family again.

For the first time in years.

Like, not to take away from

the moment. But I'm so fucking

excited

**Emory "sunglasses emoji" Tudor**

OMG!!!

TELL THEM I SAID HI!!!!

**E-boy Efran**

SAME!!!!

**The Coolest of The Four E's**

FUCK THAT NOISE

bring them to the palace.

I'm meeting them face 2 face

**Emory "sunglasses emoji" Tudor**

NVM THATS A BETTER IDEA DO

THAT

**E-boy Efran**

I ALSO AGREE WITH THAT IDEA

**Eddio Mobeddie >:)**

Are you sure??

**The Coolest of The Four E's**

FUCK YEAH IM SURE!!!

**Web-Slinger**

very homophobic that we can't be

there with you guys >:((((

**Nedison**

suing the universe for hate crimes

**Shurrios**

fuck this meeting im coming over

**M.J**

*teleports to ur side*

**Harls**

tony if u don't take us to

amecotin i will cry.

like actually i will do it.

and then ill vague u on TWT.

**Tony**

You already do that.

**Harls**

yeah but this time it'll

be abt stuff that could

actually get u in trouble with pep :)

**Tony**

What time are we leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted [**that novel**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847582/chapters/68179470) featuring Emory, Efran, Ellowen, and Eddison I was talking about :)!!! It's still in the works, but I hope you enjoy the journey!!! There are some major differences with how they're presented in this fic and the actual book, but I hope it's still a good read!
> 
> Also, "Boom Boom" by 2WEI is the perfect song for TRH. (yes i got that song from SAD-ist's Dream SMP war animatic, and what about it?)


	15. your new boyfriends an asshole (woo!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short and it took like 87 years im so sorry MJKNMAKJMF 

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually

HES IN YOUR BED BUT IM IN

YOUR TWITCH CHAT

1:26 a.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.6m replies 872.3m retweets 901.9k likes

* * *

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

IVE GOT THE KEY AND HES

JUST A DOORMAT

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm_

AND EVEN THOUGH HES GOT

SOCIAL SKILLS THAT DOESNT

MEAN I CANT PAY THE BILLS

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

BUT EITHER WAY MAKE THE

MOST OF HIM CAUSE SHE

MOVES ON PRETTY BLOODY

QUICK

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm_

OH-HO YOUR NEW BOYFRIENDS

AN ASSHOLE

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

WOO

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm_

god were so cool

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

literally the only reason i know

this song is cause you wont

stop listening to it someone

send help

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@southerncharm_

SHJAHDNS SHUT UP IT SLAPS

anyways 'shes living the dream'

is very brain pleasey i like that

line a lot

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

peter plz shut up i know u

think wilbur is cute but actually

stop talking

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@southercharm_

GET OUT OF MY FACE I JUST

THINK GUYS THAT CAN PLAY

GUITAR ARE CUTE OKAY

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

???? i play guitar

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@southercharm_

oops my mom is calling me

for dinner gtg

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

PETER YOU DONT HAVE A MOM

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually_

PETER

* * *

**peter stop talking about wilbursoot challenge** @micheeee

peter you are literally so stupid

plz <//3

* * *

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@micheeee_

I KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE

* * *

**_[peter stop being stupid challenge failed]_ **

**shurrios**  
peter

**stupid  
**be nice to me

**emo rye**  
no

**stupid**  
thats fair

**ef you haha get it its like f you bu**  
'i JuSt ThInK gUyS ThAt CaN pLaY  
gUiTaR aRe CuTe OkAy'

**im gonna eat your bones**  
peter how are you so obvious  
<///3

**stupid**  
tbf he hasnt figured it out yet

**shurrios**  
that doesnt make it better???

**ef you haha get it its like f you bu**  
yeah but thats cause harleys  
also kinda oblivious

**stupid**  
"also"????

**emo rye**  
efran stfu challenge

**im gonna eat your bones**  
why did we let two dumbass  
bis in the chat <///3

**emo rye**  
idk <////3

**ef you haha get it its like f you bu**  
JAMKDJSKD<JS SORRY

**shurrios**  
plz i hate u sm<///3

* * *

_**[harley is a simp pass it on]** _

**simp**  
HELLpLP???

**missing a whole ass arm lol**  
this bs again

**eds**  
harley plz just ask him  
out already im tired of this

**denned**  
I can assure you it wouldn't  
be that bad.

**simp**  
yall r just saying that

**denned**  
I literally hate you.

**eds**  
Harley.

**missing a whole ass arm lol**  
you are THIS close to getting  
blocked i stg

**simp**  
JAMKFLJSLK  
WHAT DID I DO???

**denned**  
You know.

**simp**  
i genuinely do not but ok <3


	16. i will not take an L from a  wilbur soot simp i just wont

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually

anyways stream your city gave

me asthma on spotify <3

1:56 a.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

260k replies 32k retweets 1.9m likes

* * *

**peter stop talking about wilbursoot challenge** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

i literally hate lgbtq+ ppl so much

bitch just talk abt your feelings

therapy exists for a reason

**ned moment** @nedison  
_@peteractually , @micheeee_

DEADASS like bro... eating

shredded cheese on the

kitchen floor at 3 am isn't

therapy.

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@micheeee , @nedison_

JKASNDMJIS LET ME BREATHE

**ned moment** @nedison  
_@peteractually , @micheeee_

I will not.

**peter stop talking about wilbursoot challenge** @micheeee  
_@peteractually , @nedison_

no <3

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@micheeee , @nedison_

this is blatant peterphobia

**peter stop talking about wilbursoot challenge** @micheeee  
_@peteractually , @nedison_

yeah i know :)

**ned moment** @nedison  
_@peteractually , @micheeee_

Yes. That is the point.

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@micheeee , @nedison_

>:O

* * *

**Wilbur Soot** @WilburSoot  
_@peteractually_

hey thats me

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@WilburSoot_

not to be gay but ur music is

actually banger and ily bye

**Wilbur Soot** @WilburSoot  
_@peteractually_

thank you!! im glad you like

it!!!

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@WilburSoot_

@southerncharm he did reply

fuck you

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@WilburSoot , @peteractually_

fuck i dont have 20 bucks

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@WilburSoot , @southerncharm_

L

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@WilburSoot , @peteractually_

i will not take an L from a

wilbur soot simp i just wont

* * *

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
_@peteractually_

your name is pog

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@tommyinnit , @peteractually_

arent you like twelve

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
_@peteractually , @southerncharm_

i hate men

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@tommyinnit , @southerncharm_

harley shut the fuck up

challenge failed </3

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@tommyinnit , @peteractually_

IS HE NOT TWELVE????

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
_@peteractually , @southerncharm_

im almost seventeen

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@tommyinnit , @peteractually_

FR?????

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@tommyinnit , @southerncharm_

WTF DO YOU MEAN "FR"?????

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@tommyinnit , @southerncharm_

YES HE IS ALMOST SEVENTEEN

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@tommyinnit , @peteractually_

BYE I WILL BE PASSING AWAY

I HONEST TO GOD THOUGHT

HE WAS TWELVE

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@tommyinnit , @southerncharm_

PLZ UR SO STUPID IM

FUCKING CRYING

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
_@peteractually , @southerncharm_

all i know is pain

* * *

**2:12 AM**

**2 new Twitter notifications**

**WilburSoot followed you back**

**TommyInnit followed you back**

* * *

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually

both tommyinnit AND wilbur soot

just followed me back bisexuals

stay winning

2:13 a.m • 17 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

275k replies 82k retweets 2.8m likes

* * *

**Dream retweeted**

**Dream** @Dream

allow me to be of some assistance

> **Tony Stark** _@tstarkofficial_
> 
> What the fuck is DreamSMP and why
> 
> won't Peter stop talking about it?

5:33 a.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

896m replies 3.5m retweets 5.7m likes

* * *

_**TRENDING** _

_**1\. Your City Gave Me Asthma** _

_**2\. Wilbur Soot** _

_**3\. #TommyIsTwelve** _

_**4\. TommyInnit** _

_**5\. #BisexualsStayWinning** _

_**6\. #TonySMP** _

_**7\. #PeteractuallyGetTherapyChallenge** _

* * *

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually

why is me needing therapy

on the trending page bye

8:49 a.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

238.6k replies 89k retweets 1.2m likes

* * *

**peter stop talking about wilbursoot challenge** @micheeee  
_@peteractually_

its a sign

**ned moment** @nedison  
_@peteractually , @micheeee_

Please get therapy I'm

literally fucking begging.

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
_@peteractually , @micheeee , @nedison_

deadass we're so worried

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@micheeee , @nedison , @southerncharm_

i cant read suddenly

* * *

**Efran Dormer** @kindasortaaking  
_@peteractually_

Peter get therapy or I wont

let you guys come visit next

week.

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@kindasortaaking_

i have a session scheduled

tomorrow suddenly,,,

very curious

**shout at the walls** @howtobegay101  
_@peteractually , @kindasortaaking_

wait,,, Peter and friends are

visiting TRH next week....

y'all lying....

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
_@kindasortaaking , @howtobegay101_

we are, actually!!!! big excited

also nice handle

**shout at the walls** @howtobegay101  
_@peteractually , @kindasortaaking_

YOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

“Peter, if you need to fidget, you can fidget.” Harley says, noticing Peter practically vibrating in his seat. They’re currently in one of Tony’s private jets on their way to visit the four E’s. Shuri is on her way from Wakanda, talking to M.J and Ned on the phone because it’s boring to fly alone.

Peter had woken up late that day and rushed out the door without taking his medication, leaving him in a state of constant motion. Tony had a thing about getting up while the jets are moving, though, and he’s kind of self conscious about fidgeting in front of his friends.

He looks to Harley, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” Harley glances down at Peter’s leg bouncing rapidly in place, which is enough of an answer as is. Peter rubs the back of his neck, “Okay I know what you mean, but like… I don’t know I’m not used to doing that without people making fun of me.”

Harley almost looks offended by that, but sympathy takes over, “Sorry dude.” he rests a hand on the shorter boys shoulder, “But if you think that we’d make fun of you for something like that, I almost feel like we aren’t very good friends.”

Peter shakes his head frantically, “No! You guys are totally awesome.”

Harley smiles before taking his hand off Peter’s shoulder, “Then go for it, dude.”

Peter stares down at his hands hesitantly before he starts rambling on about how excited he is. Gesturing wildly, and twitching his head a little while he talks. He starts a few sentences about eight times, being unable to finish them at first, but Harley just lets him with a fond smile.

Ned sends him a grateful look before putting his attention back onto his video call with Shuri.

They land about five minutes later, with Shuri right behind them, and spot their four friends looking much better than they did in the viral video (although they’re still bruised to high heaven). 

Efran’s dressed back in his usually princely (well, kingly now) attire that’s way too showy to be practical, and Emory is dressed in what’s probably street clothes to him. Pants that are probably made of some form of animal hide, and a shirt tied together at the neck.

Ellowen is in a dress that she very obviously modified as soon as she got her hands by it if the tears in fabric are anything to go by, she looks proud of herself, and Eddison is wearing their usual armor-cape combo with a smile.

The second Peter spots them, he takes a running jump to steal a hug. The other four teens follow suit.

“Dude!” Peter yells once they’ve let each other go. They’re standing in a circle, just looking at each other, “It is so good to finally see you guys face to face!”

Emory laughs, his voice low pitched but lacking the previous worry it had in the video, “Right! God, talking to you guys really helped me get through the final stretch.”

Ellowen punches him lightly in the arm, “Fucker, what about us?”

Emory rubs his arms, glaring at her, “I talk to you guys literally every day, I needed change.”

Efran raises a brow, “We’re literally dating?”

Emory turns to the taller boy, “You’re the exception because I love you.”

Ellowen lets out an offended gasp that makes everyone laugh.

“Sorry Ellowen,” Ned says, “You’ve been replaced as his favorite.”

“Boyfriend or crush ranks over Best friends. I had to find that out the hard way.” M.J says, glancing at Peter.

“Either way,” Shuri cuts it, “It is nice to see that you guys aren’t half dead on your feet.”

Eddison is the one that speaks up this time, “Oh no. We definitely are, we’re just excited to see you guys.”

“Literally,” Ellowen says, gripping Eddison’s hand, “Effie over there has almost been killed eight times in the past three weeks.”

Efran sighs, looking off into the distance, “‘Tis the life of a king.”

Harley snorts, shoving him in the shoulder, “Shut the fuck up, Oh my God.” Peter, however, looks worried.

“Eight times?” He asks, gaining everyone’s attention, “That’s… a lot. Are you sure you guys are okay?”

Efran sends him a soft smile, “Thanks for the concern, Pete, but we’re fine. You don’t win a war against your own parents without getting at least a little good at fighting.” He puts an arm around Emory’s shoulders.

“Besides,” Eddison says, “We take care of each other.” That makes Peter relax. He gets it, honestly. His job is… dangerous, to say the least, and he’s always worried that he and his friends will be put in danger because of it, but he knows that they have each other’s backs. 

M.J would kill Peter before he ever got the chance to die on the job. Shuri would do a miracle of science that makes him immortal to everything but age somehow. Ned would pull out the big guns as his guy in the chair and warn him about what his spidey-senses can’t. And Harley… well, knowing Harley he’d probably be out on the field with him.

“Plus,” Harley says, “if Efran ever dies, Emory will probably do some weird Dark magic to bring him back to life.” Emory gives him a look, but Efran practically falls over in laughter saying something that sounds like, ‘you totally would’.

“Anyways!” Ellowen says as soon as Efran has calmed down, “Do you guys want to meet the horses?”

Peter’s eyes go wide as he starts bouncing in place, “Hell yeah we do!” he yells.

* * *

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually

The Red Hallow officially

has five new members

**[Selfie with Efran and Emory in the foreground. In the background Peter is riding a horse with terror in his eyes, Harley is next to him falling off his own from laughing so hard. Shuri is on the floor laughing. M.J is looking at Harley in shock. Ned is running towards Harley in an attempt to catch him. Ellowen and Eddison are watching shocked on the sidelines while Tony stands next to them not shocked at all.]**

**[Photo of Peter nearly taking Harley's head off with a sword while M.J dies of laughter. Ellowen is attempting to correct the movement before anyone gets majorly injured.]**

**[Photo of Peter, Harley, M.J, Ellowen, Shuri, Eddison, Efran, Emory, and Ned (in that order) standing in front of the castle stairs with their arms around each other. All nine of them have huge grins on their faces. There are flowers blooming everywhere around the stairs and the sun is hitting them perfectly.]**

**[Selfie of Tony looking left out while the nine of them share a hug at the very beginning of the visit.]**

11:36 p.m • 43 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2m replies 5.2m retweets 10.8m likes

* * *

_**TRENDING** _

_**1\. THEY MET** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! Didn't have access to my computer over my winter break!! Will be updating more frequently now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! These idiots meeting face to face is long overdue :)


	17. siri how to tell ur crush u like him without breaking down and sobbing

**Efran Dormer** @kindasortaaking

already missing the new york

kids and Shuri dont hmu

7:37 a.m • 38 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

410k replies 96k retweets 2.5m likes

* * *

**Emory Tudor POG** @leaderoftherevolution  
 _@kindasortaaking_

Y'all think he's joking but

he's listening to Juice Wrld

rn

**Efran Dormer** @kindasortaaking  
 _@leaderoftherevolution_

why would you expose

me like this i thought

you loved me

**Emory Tudor POG** @leaderoftherevolutions  
 _@kindasortaaking_

LMFAOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
 _@kindasortaaking_

i miss u too <///3

**Efran Dormer** @kindasortaaking  
 _@peteractually_

<////3

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
 _@kindasortaaking , @peteractually_

stop living so far away

challenge <//3

**Efran Dormer** @kindasortaaking  
 _@peteractually , @southerncharm_

i would but i have a

whole ass country to

help run which is pog

but also aaAAAAAA

**will fight peteractually for money** @southerncharm  
 _@kindasortaaking , @peteractually_

valid

* * *

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually

i am once again thinking

abt how pretty wilbur

soot is. british people stop

being gorgeous challenge.

8:09 a.m • 27 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

43k replies 91k retweets 5.6m likes

* * *

**will fight peteractually for free** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

Okay genuinely stfu abt

him already. We get it. 

You're like, in love with him.

Stop talking about it.

**tommyinnit is cool actually** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

??????

* * *

**will fight peteractually for free** @southerncharm

genuinely hate british ppls

Wilbur soot and peteractually

don't interact

8:11 a.m • 25 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

105k replies 69k retweets 1.2m likes

* * *

_**[peter stop being stupid challenge failed]** _

**stupid  
**?????  
why is harley mad at me????

**emo rye**  
bruh

**shurrios  
** im done

**im gonna eat your bones**  
idk maybe cause you wont  
stop talking abt wilbur fucking  
soot

**ef you haha get it its like f you bu**  
^^ deadass  
i wasnt gonna say anything but  
like it is getting kinda annoying  
  


 **emo rye**  
also if you want him to know abt  
ur feelings for him,,, maybe DONT  
talk abt how pretty u think wilbur  
is on main?????? just a thought?

**shurrios**  
fr like?????  
if i didnt know any better and was  
a dumbass gay boy like harley id  
assume u were too busy simping  
for british men to like me

**stupid**  
AIJDIKSJDK??????  
i can simp for people and still like  
others

**im gonna eat your bones**  
see: harley big gay stupid man  
without basic logical thinking  
skills  
plus, youre actually getting  
better at hiding your feelings  
ever since liz soooo,,,,,,,,  
ur not as obvious anymore

**stupid**  
siri how to tell ur crush u  
like him without breaking  
down and sobbing

**emo rye**  
do what i did

**ef you haha get it its like f you bu**  
do NOT  
he nearly died and confessed  
to me cause he thought he  
was about to die

**emo rye**  
okay but it worked <3

**ef you haha get it its like f you bu**  
okay but i literally fist fought  
you once you were better  
because you scared the shit  
out of me <3

**emo rye**  
that is a very valid point  
do not do what i did

**stupid**  
fuck it  
im doing it in dms

**shurrios**  
they way that is the literal  
worst idea bye

**stupid**  
K<SKDLJSIOFK FUCK YOU  
ITS THE BEST WAY I CAN  
THINK OF

**im gonna eat your bones**  
?????  
face to face????

**stupid**  
no<3

**emo** **rye**  
valid it took me literally  
almost dying to confess  
LMFAOOOOO

**shurrios**  
LGBTQ+ ppl get better  
at talking abt ur feelings  
challenge

**stupid**  
no

**emo rye**  
no

**ef you haha get it is like f you bu**  
no

**im gonna eat your bones**  
no

**shurrios**  
fair

* * *

_**[harls :)))) <3]** _

**pete :)**  
hey

**harls :)))) <3**  
What

**pete :)**  
can we talk rn

**harls :)))) <3**  
I'm busy right now.

**pete :)**  
It's important

**harls :)))) <3**  
Jesus.  
Okay, fine.  
What do you want?

**pete :)**  
okay...  
ew this is hard to say  
uhmm

**harls :)))) <3**  
Christ Peter, get it over  
with already.

**pete :)**  
OKAY FINE BUT AGHFS  
would you,, possibly,,,,,want  
to go on a date to the park  
with me on saturday?

**harls :)))) <3  
**NJSNFNJAK>JDKFMJK  
DEADASS????

**pete :)**  
DEPENDS ON IF U SAY YES

**harls :)))) <3**  
WELL OBVIOUSLY YES WTF  
?????  
  


 **pete :)**  
THEN YES I WAS DEADASS  
but why were you mad at  
me earlier :(((

**harls :)))) <3**  
ughhujkfjsj  
i was jealous of dumb british  
minecraft musician man,,,,,  
idk it was stupid but like aaaa  
ur just really cool, and pretty,  
and funny, and nice, and fun  
to be around and i was in my  
feels that you didn't like me and  
koldjamikljefiao

**pete :)**  
crying  
ur literally so sweet bye  
ofc course i like you!!!!!  
ur funny, and adorable, and a  
total dork, and aunt may LOVES  
you, and u help me with those  
stupid ideas i get for robots, and  
youre always super warm so its  
really nice to hug you and i can  
only imagine your hands are just  
as warm so i really want to hold  
them but youre in tennessee rn  
so i cant and aaaAAAAA

**harls :)))) <3  
**AK<PLDJMAIHUIJK  
PLZ UR MAKING ME WANNA  
FLY TO NEW YORK RN

**pete :)**  
maybe thats the plan >:))

**harls :)))) <3**  
im leaving before you somehow  
convince me to move in with  
you bye

**pete :)**  
LMFAOOOSAKDJKSIKDO

* * *

**will kiss peteractually for free** @southernactually

just took the biggest dub of

my life maybe god does

exist

2:57 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2.3m replies 3.4m retweets 7.6m likes

* * *

**southernactually canon question mark** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

YOUR NAME BYE

**will kiss peteractually for free** @southerncharm  
 _@peteractually_

YOURS IS WORSE LMFAOOOO

**southernactually canon question mark** @peteractually  
 _@southerncharm_

my genius is too much for you

to handle,,,,,

**will kiss peteractually for free** @southernactually  
 _@peteractually_

LMFAO STFU

* * *

**Wilbur Soot** @WilburSoot

just lost my biggest simp...

3:00 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

1.2m replies 6.9m retweets 4.7m likes

* * *

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
 _@WilburSoot_

L

**WilburSoot** @WilburSoot  
 _@tommyinnit_

youre twelve shut up

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
 _@WilburSoot_

blocked

* * *

_**TRENDING** _

**1\. SOUTHERNACTUALLY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are going on a date :eyes emoji:


	18. (harley do not interact)

**ned moment** @nedison

Just an FYI; If Peter says he isn't

freaking out over his date with

Harley tomorrow he's lying.

1:56 p.m • 1 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

6.7m replies 1.3m retweets 4.9m likes

* * *

**smooth mooth** @peteractually

this date with harley is gonna

be a breeze imagine being

nervous over a date CRINGE

(harley do not interact)

2:00 p.m • 56 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

7.1m replies 3.4m retweets 7.2m likes

* * *

**ned moment** @nedison  
 _@peteractually_

The way I called this bye

* * *

**EM JAY** @micheeee  
 _@peteractually_

he really thought he did smthn

here huh...

* * *

**liz :)))** @lizbiz  
 _@peteractually_

ive been off twitter and havent

talked to you for like literal

MONTHS and even i know this

is cap

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@lizbiz_

liz,,,,, ur supposed to be on my

side

**liz :)))** @lizbiz  
 _@peteractually_

never did i ever say that but

go off or whatever

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@lizbiz_

<///3

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial  
 _@peteractually_

LMFOAIKIFKJ NOT YOU

LYING YOUR ASS OFF

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@tstarkofficial_

i hate old people so much.

going to burn down an elders

home right now

* * *

**good luck peter !!!** @howtobegay101

mfw anthony edward stark just

keysmashed in the year of our lord

2020... the children are corrupting him

2:05 p.m • 49 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

10k replies 2.3k retweets 6.8k likes

* * *

**Wilbur Soot** @WilburSoot

I may have lost my biggest simp

recently, but good luck to

@peteractually tomorrow!

2:06 p.m • 48 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

7.6m replies 2.4m retweets 5.8m likes

* * *

**smooth mooth** @peteractually

rather bold of wilbur soot to

assume ive stopped simping

for him tbh

2:08 p.m • 46 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

10m replies 3m retweets 9.1m likes

* * *

**TommyInnit retweeted**

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit

for legal reasons: this was a joke

(or was it?)

> **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit
> 
> if @peteractually and @southerncharm 's
> 
> date doesn't go well i'm going to
> 
> pull a wil and blow up my entire
> 
> town.

2:14 p.m • 40 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

7.8m replies 4.5m retweets 7.9m likes

* * *

**jeremy shada** @JeremyShada

Coming onto twitter for the first

time in forever to wish Peter

and Harley good luck tomorrow!

2:15 p.m • 39 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

5.1m replies 1m retweets 3.2m likes

* * *

**Tony Stark** @tstarkofficial

mfw Peter made me suspend

Harley's twitter account so

he can't see him geeking over

the date tomorrow

2:15 p.m • 39 hour ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

10.7m replies 6.3m retweets 8.1m likes

* * *

**EM OH REE** @leaderoftherevolution

Efran is sore (because hes

a bottom LOL) and doesn't

want to move, so gl to Pete

n Harls tomorrow from the

both of us !!!!

2:21 p.m • 33 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

20m replies 9m retweets 11.3m likes

* * *

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@leaderoftherevolution_

mfw you totally used this as

an excused to out efran as

a bottom

* * *

**L OH WHEN** @ladyknightsdoitbetter

if peter fucks up this date im

going to bully him so hard.

good luck, dude!

2:23 p.m • 31 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

8m replies 3.1m retweets 6.9m likes

* * *

**EH DIH SUN** @traitortothecourt  
 _@ladyknightsdoitbetter_

i wont let her, dw

* * *

**smooth mooth retweeted**

**smooth mooth** @peteractually

liz is the only real one and

shes literally been gone

for MONTHS yall fake

> **liz :)))** @lizbiz
> 
> OKAY WAIT I KINDA FEEL
> 
> BAD FOR PETER EVERYONE
> 
> IS HELLA EXPECTING HIM
> 
> TO FUCK UP HIS DATE I
> 
> AM NOW ON YOUR SIDE
> 
> PETE

2:30 p.m • 23 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

9.6m replies 3.5m retweets 6.2m likes

* * *

**screaming** @southernactually

mfw i finally get back onto

twitter after nearly an hour

and my TL is just peter

geeking abt out date bye

how is he so cute yall plz

leave me to breathe,,,,,

2:53 p.m • 10 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

21.2m replies 8.6m retweets 9.7m likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me forgetting liz existed uhmm


	19. ive never done anything  wrong to any of you ever in  my life

**_[tommy, wilbur, tubbo]_ **

**_[tommy has added Peter P. to the chat]_ **

**Peter P.**

mfw???

**tommy**

shut up youre only here

because wil wanted to give you

dating advice

**wilbur**

that is correct, yes

**Peter P.**

MY FUCKING FACE WHEN?!??!

brb dyng cuz yall thought i was

so hopeless that you think id

need advice from the man who

writes songs abt e-girls to pay

his bills......... the absolute

disrespect im being served......

**tommy**

LOL

but also yeah from what ive

seen on your twt youre kinda

shit at the whole flerting thing

**tubbo**

i beleive in you :)

**Peter P.**

thank you king i appreciate it

tommy stfu challenge

**tommy**

favoritism

**Peter P.**

you were literally in my

twt name for like two

weeks bro but go off

**wilbur**

so you guys are just

gonna ignore me

**Peter P.**

silence boomer

imagine being a legal adult

CRINGE

**tommy**

couldn't be me

**wilbur**

what happened to simp

peter

i miss him

he was nice to me

**Peter P.**

hes still here i just do not

know how to talk to ppl i find

attractive plz help

**tubbo**

tommy with all girls be like

**tommy**

tubbo shut the fuck up also

you're perfectly fine when

talking to me, though?

**Peter P.**

.

**wilbur**

LMAOOOOOOOOO

**tubbo**

rip

**tommy**

bullying is again twitter tos

**Peter P.**

good thing we arent on twitter

dot com then

imagine thinking everyone

attracted to boys thinks youre

cute

**tubbo**

peter is so rootless....

what hapened to nice peter

:(((

**Peter P.**

he is also still here!!!

i am simply defending

myself from tommy bc i can

sense the want to bullying

me from all the way from

queens

**tommy**

ive never done anything

wrong to any of you ever in

my life

**wilbur**

.

**tubbo**

.

**Peter P.**

.

its the blatant lies for me

**tommy**

i hate men so much

* * *

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit

have you ever tried to do

something nice and people

just end up hating on you

instead?

7:29 a.m • 15 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

20k replies 723k retweets 3.1m likes

* * *

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@tommyinnt_

LMFAO STFU "YOURE KINDA

SHIT AT THE WHOLE FLERTING

THING" HEADASS

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
 _@peteractually_

did i lie?

**ned moment** @nedison  
 _@tommyinnit , @peteractually_

Did he lie?

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
 _@peteractually , @nedison_

this guy knows what hes

talking about

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@tommyinnit , @nedison_

men are the worst love to

fight one some day

**ned moment** @nedison  
 _@tommyinnit , @peteractually_

You have weird kinks...

**smooth mooth** @peteractually  
 _@tommyinnit , @nedison_

JNDSJKS GOODBYE NED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. tubbo and his spelling mistakes !!! ( i definitely got the smp boys personalities wrong but i digress )


	20. I'm telling them.

**TommyInnit**

the only man with rights is

spider-man... love that man

6:42 a.m • 4 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2m replies 2.3m retweets 3.2m likes

* * *

**smooth mooth** @peteractually

Date starts in an hour!!! Wish me

luck :)

11:00 a.m • 20 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

25m replies 9.6m retweets 10m likes

* * *

**@CNN: !!BREAKING!! SMALL SCALE ROBBERY OF NBNYC HAS ESCALATED INTO A TWO DOZEN PERSON HOSTAGE SITUATION**

**11:30 A.M**

* * *

**_[AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER]_ **

* * *

**@CNN: SPIDER-MAN AIDES NYC OFFICERS IN HOSTAGE SITUATION, GETTING SHOT FOUR TIMES IN THE PROCESS**

**2:00 P.M**

* * *

**Offline For Now** @southernactually

I am officially calling off dating

men until further notice. I

really just cannot handle the

stress of it all. Today _really_

solidified that. Going dark on

my socials for a while.

2:03 p.m • 30 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

10m replies 7.3m retweets 5.1m likes

* * *

**Fuck.** @peteractually

I'ts neither of our faults, so

why does it feel like mine?

2:04 p.m • 29 minutes ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

15m replies 8.3m retweets 8.9m likes

* * *

_**[TommyInnit has added TubboLive, peteractually, nedison, micheeee, and noturprincess to NEW GROUPCHAT]** _

_**[TommyInnit has named the chat Peter What The Fuck Happened]** _

_**[peteractually has added lizbiz and tstarkofficial to the chat]** _

**peteractually**

Before everyone starts fucking

yelling at me;

Tony.

**tstarkofficial**

Yeah, kid?

**peteractually**

I'm telling them.

**nedison**

Holy shit, Pete.

**micheeee**

Peter you won't be able

to take that back.

**noturprincess**

Peter... think about this.

**tstarkofficial**

You sure?

**peteractually**

I don't need to think about

it though!

It'll make the whole thing

a lot easier. No room for

excuses when it's all out on

the table.

Plus, Ned, M.J, and Shuri

already know. All we need

now is TRH and over 50%

of the chat knows but they

kind of have a country to run

so they can't be here.

And I mean, Harley knows

too but he's still mad(?) at me

and I can't rant about why

that makes me so sad if they

don't fucking know so I'm telling

them, Anthony.

And no. You can't stop me.

Fucking try to. I dare you.

**tstarkofficial**

...

I'll send them the NDA's.

Also, I'm doing damage

control with Harley

right now, I'll have to take

my leave of this chat.

**peteractually**

Please make sure he's okay.

**tstarkofficial**

I will, Peter.

_**[tstarkofficial has left the chat]** _

**TommyInnit**

Okay, what the fuck is going

on right now?

**peteractually**

To put it simply: I'm Spider-man

**TommyInnit**

THE FUCK!??!

**TubboLive**

WHAT??

**lizbiz**

That's it?

**TommyInnit**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN "THAT'S

IT"????????

HE JUST DROPPED THAT HES

BLUMMING SPIDER-MAN

**lizbiz**

Once you realize that Peter's

absences from group activities

and Spider-Man's appearances

at crimes line up, you come to

a conclusion pretty quickly.

**TubboLive**

So Tommy.... bullied Spider-Man.

**TommyInnit**

Holy Shit.

**TubboLive**

Jesus, Tommy...

**micheeee**

Hate to interrupt, but who Tommy

has and has not bullied is the least

of our issues here?

**nedison**

I was just about to say. Tommy can

freak over bullying his idol later, right

now we need to fix whatever mess we're

in right now.

**noturprincess**

Exactly.

Tommy, you're great and I absolutely

adore you, but now isn't exactly

the time for this.

**TommyInnit**

You're right. Sorry. I'll worry about that

later on.

Peter, what's the situation?

**TubboLive**

Yeah, how can we help?

**peteractually**

That fucking bank robbery.

It just had to happen today.

I mean I'm glad that I was able to

help all those people because I love

saving lives and seeing people reunite

with their loved ones, but it's hard

knowing I'll never have a break from

it all.

Some times I just want to wake up and be a

normal teenager again.

I hate waking up in the middle of the night

to a panic attack because I can hear a couple

arguing eight blocks away and it's

over-stimulating me.

And today.

To-fucking-day.

I got the alert on my phone, and God I wanted

to ignore it.

It sounds so selfish but I wanted to ignore

it so fucking bad.

Just wanted one day. One fucking day.

But I couldn't.

God I could hear them.

Sat on the floor of the bank

pleading for their lives.

I could hear the children crying. Could

hear their parents trying to calm them

down by saying it would be okay.

I can ignore my phone all I want but...

hearing that. Being able to visualize it

so clearly. Feeling like I was there in

the room with them.

I couldn't...

And I could tell that Harley could tell

because he took one look at me

halfway through a rant about Spock

and just told me; "Go."

And I did.

No questions asked. No goodbye.

He gave me the green light, and I

pressed on the gas full force.

And then I got shot in the stomach

four times on live fucking television.

I got a single text from Harley

saying that he really just couldn't

date me with the constant fear

that any night could be my last

and he'd have to find out from

the news.

And the worst part about that is

that I can't even fucking blame him.

Shit, Aunt May still sleeps on the living

room couch some nights waiting for me

to get home from patrol.

I know that Ned, M.J, and Shuri are on

all my emergency contact lists in case

anything happens to me.

I know that you Tony basically has a

built in 'Peter is Bleeding' alarm in the

lab.

And I can't blame any of you for that.

I go out every night in a thin, spandex suit

and fight bad guys with guns, and knives,

and so much more.

Quick reflexes only do so much against

that.

I jus wanted to have a good dya

Fuck I just iwsh thajt toaty did t go donw

liiek that

fujck

cnat brewaht

heklp me

plaesse

**TommyInnit**

Oh shit.

Fuck I've never done this before what

do we do.

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck

**TubboLive**

Calm down, Tommy.

I know it sucks, but there's nothing

you or I could do anyways. We've

got a body of salt water between us

and actually being able to help.

**TommyInnit**

You're right...

Everybody else?

**nedison**

Fuck I can't get out of this, shift right

now.

God damnit.

M.J?

**M.J**

I'm too far! He'd have passed out from

lack of oxygen by the time I get there.

**noturprincess**

Shit. Why do I have to live so far.

I know that Peter doesn't do well in

calls when he like this. He needs

to see someone physically to make sure

he isn't just making a conversation up in

his head.

Fuck Fuck Fuck.

**TubboLive**

Does he have a legal guardian home?

**TommyInnit**

No. He said his Aunt was working today,

remember?

**TubboLive**

Fuck....

**lizbiz**

Peter, I'm in the neighborhood I'll

be there in five.

_**peteractually is typing...** _

_**peteractually is offline** _

**lizbiz**

Fuck.

**TommyInnit**

You can do it, Liz.

I may not know you, but he

obviously trusts you.

**TubboLive**

I'm with Tommy.

Don't panic, It'll just make it worse.

Especially on his end. Seeing you panic

will just make him panic more.

**lizbiz**

You're right.

Thank you guys.

Okay, I'm here.

See you guys when I've calmed him

down.

**nedison**

Please call the chat so that we can all

talk to him when he's calm.

**micheeee**

^

**TommyInnit**

^

**noturprincess**

^

**TubboLive**

^

**lizbiz**

Got it.

Gotta go, he just texted me

that the doors unlocked.

_**lizbiz is offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one. (Katie please don't hurt me.)
> 
> p.s if i dont update for a while, it's caus my dog ate my computer charger


	21. There is no meme. You will be dead in the water by tomorrow.

Liz throws the apartment door open, frantically glancing around the apartment to try and spot Peter curled up somewhere. She races into the living room, closing the door behind her, and tries to listen for any sign of the teen. The apartment is a mess. There's blankets strewn about the living room, furniture knocked over, movie cases on the floor in front of the T.V. There's an abandoned bowl of soup on the counter, still hot, and the faint sound of scratching carries over from the back of the apartment.

She rushes to the noise, finding Peter's room in just as bad a state but no sign of Peter. A hand makes it's way into her vision from above. Peter is stuck on the ceiling, shaking like a leaf and trying his darnedest to breathe as tears streak down his face. He's not saying anything, obviously, but he looks absolutely terrified.

"Peter," Liz whispers, "can you come down from ceiling please?" He doesn't move, just takes in a painful sounding gasp for air. She goes to reach out for him, but he flinches. So violently, in fact, that he moves to the other side of the room to now be stuck on the wall.

"I'm sorry. I won't touch you, is that okay?" He nods, "Alright. Okay. Then just follow my lead. Deep breath in for three, hold for four, out for five, alright?" She demonstrates herself, holding her hands up and moving them with the motions of her chest. Peter watches, doing his best to follow along but choking on air every once in a while. His eyes are darting all over the room.

It takes about fifteen minutes to get Peter's breathing even, and then another five to get him off the wall and onto floor in a criss-cross sitting position. He's still shaking but not as harshly as he was when she had first arrived. His eyes are red and he's still wiping away the occasional tear as his head moves in different directions every few seconds to focus on a sound that Liz can't hear before moving onto another. She's silent, but eventually grabs a pair of headphones and hands them to him. They're noise cancelling, if the text on the side is to be believed, and thought Peter does still twitch and look around, it's a lot less than before he put them on.

It takes nearly an hour before he's even able to speak.

"Sorry." He mumbles, and Liz shoves him by the shoulder.

"If you ever apologize to me for having a panic attack again, I'm going to tear your fingers off." She says, getting a small laugh out of him accompanied by a sniff but his face soon returns to one of worry. He hugs his knees close to his chest.

"Liz, what if we can't go back to normal after this?"

She sighs, placing a hand just above his shoulder in a silent question. He nods, and she brings it down to rub his shoulder comfortingly. "Peter, if you really did like each other as much as everyone says you do, then you'll be able to go back to normal. I don't know Harley, but I'm sure if you like him then he's got to be a good guy. He'll come around."

Peter is silent, seemingly going over the information in his head, "Yeah. He's a really good guy." he finally says, a smile spreading on his lips. In any other situation, Liz would jokingly gag, but she can understand that now isn't the time.

"Tell me about him."

* * *

"Harley, please, calm down." Pepper says, exhausted. Harley is pacing around the lab, muttering to himself and gesturing widely when he seems to make a good point. Tony is sat at one of the desks, watching him pace.

"How am I supposed to calm down!" he yells, "I mean, I knew that he was Spider-Man but how am I supposed to calm down knowing he could die at any given moment. What am I supposed to do about that?" His arms are flailing in ever direction, not really explaining the point and more so being a way for him to let out the energy building up inside.

Pepper pinches the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, turning to Tony with an exasperated look before motioning for him to try and talk to him. Tony sighs, placing down the piece of metal he had been fiddling with, "Look, Harley. I know this sucks, because you have to worry about Peter but in reality this is just a fact of life. I mean, technically everyone is at risk of dying at any given moment. You could get sniped right now for all you know!"

Harley stops pacing, turning to Tony to give him an incredulous look as Pepper mumbles something under her breath. She runs a hand down her face, rubbing her eyes, before speaking, "That was a bad way to word it, but what Tony is trying to say, Harley, is that you can't let the fear of Peter not being safe over-power the way that you feel about him. If you give up the chance to be with him on the slim chance that it could end abruptly because of an accident while he's on patrol, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life.

"I know that you're scared of being left alone, especially because of your mother, but if you really know Peter as much as you think you do then you'll know he wouldn't go down without a fight. That he'd walk through fire and sleep on glass before he'd die and leave May or his friends without him. I mean, he took four gunshots to the stomach, which I'm going to have to ask him about later, and he still managed to get up and make a tweet about the date. He's a fighter. Always has been, always will be. And if he ever gave up, I'd assume I was dreaming because it's unfathomable.

"I know you're scared, and I can assure you that he is too, but don't let this get in the middle of what can be an incredible relationship. I can admit that whenever Tony goes off to save the world I feel terrified that he won't come home. That I'll have to raise Morgan all on my own and that I'll never see his smile again. I can admit to that, but I'd rather be worried for him that be without him. Because I love him."

Harley's quiet, leaning on one of the desks with his arms crossed over his chest with his brow furrowed. His foot taps sporadically on the tiled floor, and Tony shakes his head.

"You could always just go patrolling with him."

Harley's head shoots up, "What?"

* * *

"Dude, I'm telling you that RBG was an incredible influence!" Ned screams over the discord video call. Peter snickers as M.J shakes her head and Liz outright cackles. Shuri had to leave about thirty minutes ago for a meeting ('Damned fools can't run the country without my help') but that had somehow switched the topic onto politicians, and now they're here.

"I don't know who that is!" Tommy yells back, Coke in hand.

"We're British, you can't blame us!" Tubbo says, sat at his piano with a sailor hat on.

M.J snickers this time, "She was one of the pivotal people in the women's rights movement. You don't need to be American to know her!"

Tommy begins to ramble on about how women should have always had rights, while Tubbo tells him that he shouldn't bother say it when the information is already common knowledge, and Ned says to 'let the British boy speak, Tobias'. And then Peter's phone rings with a call from Harley. He freezes.

Liz looks over his shoulder at his phone and gives him a look, one that says ' _if you don't answer it, I will_ ' and Peter doesn't want to take that chance. He excuses himself quickly before clearing his throat and answering the call.

"Hey, Harley."

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you about today." Harley says in one breath, "I just got really scared, and I didn't want to lose you, and then it reminded me of my mom and how I'm constantly scared to lose her, and then it was like a snowball affect but Pepper, and kind of Tony I guess, helped me realize that I shouldn't give up on... us because I'm scared."

Peter blinks a few times, shaking his head to really get a grasp on the information thrown at him. "Uhm... I mean, I totally get why you freaked out at me. And, I understand why you were scared. I respect your want to distance yourself from dating me, if that's still what you want."

Harley groans, "It isn't, though! I like... _really_ want to date you. Like a _lot_ but I just got scared because of all the guns, and the possibility of death and. Look, I just want to date you because you're cute, and like the best, and I don't think I could meet anyone else like you in twelve lifetimes. And I won't say that I couldn't live without you, because I could, but I don't _want_ to live without you. So, if I haven't ruined it already with my weird... stuff, I would really like to be able to call you my boyfriend."

Peter's flushed red, wanting to let out some pathetic noise that would reveal just how flustered he is but holding back for the sake of pride. He nods before answering, "Poggers."

The line is silent as Peter cringes, because he _genuinely_ just said poggers in response to being asked if he wanted to be someone's boyfriend. Fucking _poggers_. The line erupts into laughter as the words catch up to Harley, who tries to speak before failing miserably and falling back into laughter. It goes on for nearly five minutes, too fucking long, in Peter's opinion, before Harley has calmed down enough to continue.

"I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Oh my god," Peter groans, "Yes! It's a yes."

Harley snickers, "Alright then. I'll... see you tomorrow for a repeat? If you want?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." he says, "Oh! Do you want to join the group chat with Tommy and Tubbo in it?"

"Do I fucking ever! Also, Tony may or may not be making me my own suit so that I can go out on patrol with you."

"Wait, what?"

"Bye! See you in the group chat!" the call ends.

* * *

**hey... lol...** @southerncharm

disregard my last post haha

i was just being dramatic<3

(iamsofuckingembarrassedwtf)

anyways i love my bf peter

parker so much ahaha

3:51 p.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

25m replies 8.7m retweets 9.9m likes.

* * *

**oops,,,,,** @peteractually

uhm,,,,, anyways,,,, how

y'all doing today,,,,,,i got a

bf,,,,,,, haha,,,,hahahaha,,,,

3:52 p.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

10.6m replies 7.7m retweets 8.1m likes.

* * *

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit

Anyone who tags Peter or Harley

asking what happened; I will kill

you. This is not a joke. There is

no meme. You will be dead in the

water by tomorrow. Do not test

this for your own good. I'm

completely serious.

3:56 p.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2.6m replies 3.7m retweets 5.9m likes.

* * *

**Tubbo** @TubboLive

I wish Peter and Harley all

the happyness in the world

and anyone who asks them

what happened is geeting

there eyes stolen

3:58 p.m • 2 hours ago • Twitter for StarkPhone

2.8m replies 4.3m retweets 6.8m likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley have their respective talks (Ft. Protective British Idiots) and Harley gets an offer he can't refuse.
> 
> p.s. the "geeting" typo wasn't even me taking tubbos dyslexia into account it was literally me just forgetting how to spell (heart been broke so many times i dont know what to believe)


End file.
